Promise me you'll train the boy
by ewan's girl
Summary: One year after the death of Qui Gon Jinn, Obi Wan will be faced with losing the last thing he has from his master...his promise
1. Default Chapter

Title: Promis me you'll train the boy  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Summary: One year since the death of Qui Gon Jinn, Obi Wan Kenobi is facing the possibility of losing the only thing he has left of his late mentor. . . his promise.  
  
Disclaimer: As always, I make no money off my fics, everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas (All hail Lucas!).  
  
Author's note: Once again I'm sorry that I haven't updated 'Children of the Sith' yet, I will I promise, it's just ideas won't leave me alone for other stories. I hope you enjoy this story, I got the idea for the beginning while at work one morning (I work at Medieval Times restaurant) and I was walking through the empty castle. . . Please review, I need reviews to live!  
  
***************  
  
24 year old Siri Tachi opened the door to her quarters. She had slept in late, but didn't really care. She was a young knight and no longer had to answer to a master, and had no apprentice yet of her own and no missions at the moment, so the Jedi female enjoyed a moment of relaxation.  
  
While most knights would still rise early to work on their katas or meditations, Siri among other things had changed her regiment (which raised a few eyebrows in the usually conservative order). She had just returned from spending the better part of a year undercover to trap the slave pirate Krayn and she had returned as a very different woman.  
  
She cropped her golden hair short in the back, and styled it in several wild spikes, she also took to wearing very form fitting unisuits as oppose to the usual Jedi attire. It wasn't forbidden to wear such revealing clothing, it was frowned upon however.  
  
The young knight had once been a very strict follower of the Jedi code, and was a very astute student. She had graduated from padawan to knight earlier than most, a few days before her 23rd birthday. Rumors had circulated that she would one day be a future council member, but the rumors had changed since her return.  
  
Siri yawned and pulled a black tunic over her leather unisuit, but didn't bother tying the belt. She still felt obligated to wear a tunic over her tight suits when she walked through the halls when the children had class. She rubbed her tired eyes and walked down the hall towards the dinning area.  
  
She suddenly noticed the unusually empty halls and she began to grow curious. She searched the force and found nothing wrong that she could tell. She entered the dinning hall and once again noticed how empty it was. She shrugged it off because it was after morning meal time, so she went to the kitchen to grab something to tide her over till mid meal.  
  
The door slide open and she stepped into the huge kitchen, she then really began to grow concerned because no one was cooking anything, and that was defiantly weird considering the cooks had to prepare meals for hundreds of Jedi.  
  
She found a bowl of Maja fruit and quickly grabbed one. She then found the head chef going through inventory. She tapped him on the shoulder. The Dresselian looked at her with his wrinkled face and smiled politely.  
  
"Where is everyone?" She asked, while taking a bite of fruit.  
  
"Where have you been?" The master chef asked with an amused look on his face. "The initiates are taking their annual trip to learn about the Republic." He continued to count canned foods as he talked.  
  
Siri couldn't believe it was that time of year again. One day a year the initiates' class masters take them to places in the Republic to learn how it works. Each age group goes to a different location from the Senate to the Galactic Museum. The Temple was left almost empty with the absence of the children, and the older padawans and young knights enjoyed the peace and quiet.  
  
But Siri noticed that the Temple seemed even more empty than usual, she hadn't run into a single member of the council or very many masters at all. She leaned on the counter and took another bite out of the sweet fruit.  
  
"Well that explains the rug rats, but where are all the old people?" She asked and the chef laughed.  
  
"I shouldn't be laughing, because the reason the council is gone isn't a laughing matter." He said when he composed himself.  
  
Siri stood at attention. "Why? What happened?" She asked, concerned.  
  
The chef shook his head. "A master was murdered, master Syfo dias." He said solemnly.  
  
"Really?" Siri said with a shocked look. "But he was on the council."  
  
The chef looked at her and sadly nodded. She looked down at her fruit and suddenly didn't have much of an appetite left. "So you kids are on your own for mid meal." He finally broke the silence. "Hope that's ok. . . and if it's not then too bad."  
  
Siri smiled. "Oh sure, Dex's diner is just a few blocks away."  
  
The Jedi chef put his hands on his hips. "You guys can't eat that stuff, you'd be working out for a week. . ."  
  
Siri put up her hands in defense. "I'm kidding." She smiled and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
She strolled slowly down the halls and took in the peaceful structure. She had to admit that there was no place in the galaxy that made her feel more at home than the Jedi Temple. She began to look at different artifacts that she hadn't taken the time to look at since she was an initiate herself and forced to look at. She found herself in the grand archives, looking for nothing in particular.  
  
Glass cases contained very valuable history. One had a scroll that was the oldest account of someone describing the force. When the Jedi were an ancient band of monks who worshiped the force before they became a group of servants to the Republic. Another containing a large Jedi holocron that contained words of wisdom that otherwise may have been forgotten. She also noticed several bronze busts of several Jedi masters and then stopped at one that caught her eye.  
  
"Qui Gon Jinn." She read the name plate softly out loud. She then looked at the bronze features and remembered her first time meeting this strong Jedi. A part of her had always hoped she could've been Qui Gon's apprentice, because she felt she understood his bond with the living force. . .the opposite of the student he ended up taking on.  
  
Her thoughts then turned to Qui Gon's apprentice and how she hadn't seen her friend Obi Wan Kenobi since before he left for Naboo over a year ago. It was common for Jedi to not see each other very often, but she felt bad that she wasn't around right after Qui Gon's demise. Both had been knighted at separate times during that year, and under very different circumstances.  
  
She had of course heard the stories, what Jedi hadn't? The return of the Sith after a millennium, and had been defeated by an apprentice. Now Obi Wan Kenobi was something of a legend to the children of the temple, and something of an enigma to the older Jedi. And Siri knowing Obi Wan knew he was probably the same old Kenobi she'd known for years, not having the slightest clue what others thought of him.  
  
She continued her stroll around the Temple and found herself standing in front of the sparring arena where up and coming apprentices show off their abilities to potential masters. She heard the familiar sound of light sabers, curiosity peaked her interest and she found her way inside.  
  
She looked down into the arena and smiled when she saw who it was. She saw the man that had just been occupying her thoughts wearing nothing but a pair of workout pants, fighting another human about his age wearing the same thing. She then noticed a young Calamarian woman watching the duel with only a half interest. Siri sat down next to her.  
  
"Hello Bant." Siri said with a smile.  
  
Bant looked up from the battle below her, her silver eyes growing wide with surprise. "Why Siri Tachi. When did you get back?" She asked.  
  
"A few nights ago, but you know I had a lot of post mission reports to do." Siri said and turned her attention to the arena. "How long they been at it?" She asked.  
  
"You know Garen and Obi Wan, they can never pass up a chance to use the arena." Bant answered with a chuckle. "Boys."  
  
"Tell me about it." Siri said with her own chuckle and then stood up and removed her tunic. Bant looked at her with a look of shock at her new attire. Siri grabbed her light saber off her belt and headed down the stairs towards the arena.  
  
"So when you boys are done playing would either of you be up for a real challenge?" Siri called out to the fighters.  
  
Garen and Obi Wan looked up and noticed her heading towards them, her suit showing off her very curvaceous body. Both raised an eyebrow at her appearance.  
  
"Wow." Garen said under his breath, Obi Wan gave him a hard look. "Hey I'm a Jedi, but I'm not blind." Garen defended.  
  
"Siri?" Obi Wan inquired as he walked towards her. "Did you forget the rest of your clothes on your last mission?" He asked, playfully.  
  
Siri jumped down into the arena and stared at Obi Wan. "Well I'm glad to see that with the loss of your padawan braid you didn't lose your sense of humor." She said with a smile. She looked him up and down and noticed how much he seemed to have grown in the span of a year. His ginger hair was growing out of it's old spikes and pieces hung in his eyes. He also seemed to be working on growing a beard. She ran a hand on his cheek. "You know when you grow up that should fill out real nice." She teased.  
  
He scoffed. "So I hear your looking for a challenge."  
  
"Alright, show me what you got Sith killer." She taunted.  
  
Obi Wan bowed. "What ever you desire." He said with one of his famous smiles.  
  
They moved to opposite sides of the arena and began to circle each other. Obi Wan twirled his saber as he tried to anticipate her moves. 'His signature move, always twirling that saber.' Siri remembered. The two old rivals then met in the center and their sabers hissed when they met.  
  
Garen moved to the side of the arena and Bant came down to talk to him. "I heard she was back." Bant said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll say she's back." Garen said, not hiding his interest.  
  
"Garen, you're a Jedi remember." Bant reprimanded.  
  
"I know, but you also forget I'm a 22 year old male." He said with a charming smile of his own.  
  
Bant shook her head. "No I don't forget that, because you remind me of that everyday." They continued to watch their friends battle. Bant sighed. "I heard rumors about her mission and heard that she had nearly gone insane."  
  
"Well then the two of them have something in common." Garen said, giving a sad look to Bant.  
  
Obi Wan and Siri were very evenly matched, then had now been sparing for 20 minutes. Sweat dripped down both their brows. Siri lunged at Obi Wan again, and he blocked. He then twisted and swiped at her legs and she jumped over. She came down and slashed at his head, he rolled on the ground and came up and blocked another blow.  
  
"Wow Kenobi, you're getting rusty." Siri taunted. "When was the last time you got out of the temple?"  
  
Siri advanced, hard. She drove Obi Wan to a corner. She held a mischievous smile. He then called a training light saber to his free hand and fought back with two light sabers. Siri tried to hide her surprise. He fought with the two blades with skill beyond his years and Siri suddenly realized that the rumors about him were true. Obi Wan was one of the best swordsman in the entire temple.  
  
She refused to be outdone however.  
  
Siri glanced at the training sabers along the wall, and one caught her eye. She quickly threw her saber at Obi Wan, throwing him off balance and she did a series of back flips towards the opposite side of the arena. She grabbed a long silver cylinder off the wall and ignited a double sided green light saber. Obi Wan who had been chasing her stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Both were breathing hard and were exhausted. Obi Wan suddenly dropped the second light saber and deactivated his and quickly left the arena, not saying a word.  
  
Siri held the double bladed saber and was stunned. She thought it was a trick, then realized it wasn't and she deactivated the weapon. She looked over at her friends and shrugged.  
  
"What's his problem?" She asked as she wiped her face off with a towel.  
  
Garen and Bant exchanged looks. "You don't know?" Garen asked.  
  
"Let's make this easier and instead of a smart remark I'll just say no." Siri hoped up on the wall of the arena.  
  
"That's the weapon the Sith used, the council found the Sith weapon and decided that Jedi should learn to use Light sabers of this kind in case we come across them again." Bant informed.  
  
Siri looked down at the long handled saber in her hand. "I had no idea." She admitted.  
  
"But he's actually trained people with these before, I don't know why he reacted like that today." Garen said and moved closer to Siri.  
  
The three friends thought about the situation for a moment then Siri broke the silence. "Has he been on a mission since Naboo?" She asked, Garen and Bant shook their heads.  
  
"No, he refuses to leave Anakin." Bant said with annoyance in her soft spoken voice.  
  
"Anakin?"  
  
"Yeah. Anakin Skywalker." Garen filled. "The chosen one." Siri gave him a curious look. "Qui Gon found him on Tatooine, and made Obi Wan promise he'd train him."  
  
"Wait, are we talking about that kid that came back with them?" Siri asked, and they nodded. "And Obi Wan is going to be his master?" They nodded again. "But, he's too young to be a master." She stated.  
  
"We know." Bant agreed. "Everyone knows, but it was Qui Gon's dying wish that Obi Wan train him."  
  
"His dying wish?" Siri was appalled. "That's really unfair. Qui Gon knew Obi Wan would do anything for him."  
  
"Exactly." Garen stated.  
  
"And the council is going along with this?"  
  
"Obi Wan would've gone against the council if he had to in order to keep his promise." Bant said with sorrow in her eyes. "All he cares about now is his last assignment from Qui Gon."  
  
"You know, what he went through is really traumatic, even for the most disciplined Jedi." Siri said, running her hands through her hair. "Did the council order him to go to a mind healer?"  
  
"Even if they had, this is Obi Wan we're talking about." Garen said with a chuckle. "He hates going to the medical healers, you think he'd actually go to a mind healer?"  
  
Siri shook her head. "I can't believe the council is letting him do this to himself." She said with a sad look. "He needs time to be by himself, go on solo missions, find out who he is."  
  
"Like you?" Bant asked, a little offended by Siri's tone.  
  
Siri met her gaze. "possibly." She looked at both of them and sighed. "This isn't about me, this is about Obi Wan." The two friends nodded. "Why would he react so weird today?"  
  
The three thought for a moment. Then Bant spoke up. "You guys today is the anniversary of his knighting." Garen and Siri exchanged glances. When a Jedi is knighted they tend to celebrate the anniversary of that date in loo of birthdays. "How could we forget?" Bant hung her head.  
  
"Well it's not like it was a big celebration when it happened." Garen said. "We didn't even know he had been knighted until he came home from Naboo without a padawan braid."  
  
"I heard he cut it himself." Bant said, with a sad voice. "Could you imagine cutting your own braid?"  
  
The three nodded in agreement then were lost in thought for a moment. "You guys?" Siri asked after a moment. Bant and Garen looked at her. "If it's his knighting anniversary then that means it's also the anniversary of Qui Gon's. . ." She left the last word hanging in the air.  
  
"No wonder." Bant said, then got up. "I'll go talk to him."  
  
Siri put a hand on Bant's arm. "No, I'll go." She said. "I'm the one who made him leave." She then left to go find her friend.  
  
TBC 


	2. Therapy session

Title: Promise me you'll train the boy  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story so far. I make no money off my fun.  
  
***********  
  
Chapter 2: Therapy session  
  
Siri left the arena and headed straight for the nearest turbo lift. Her head was swimming with all the news she had just been told by her friends, and she felt bad about her choice of weapon in the duel. She then chastised herself for feeling that way, she had no idea about the weapon or the effect it would have on her opponent.  
  
She exited the lift on the sixth floor of the Temple, which was home to double apartments for master/padawan teams. Siri had lived with her master for years on this floor, but she hadn't stepped foot on this side of the Temple for 2 years now. She rounded a very familiar corner and came to a stop at one of the many steel doors. She took in a calming breath as she stared at the door plate which read 'Kenobi/Skywalker', she then remembered how just a year ago it had read 'Jinn/Kenobi'.  
  
She softly knocked on the door.  
  
She waited for an answer, but none came. She then rang the door chime, and still no answer. She huffed in frustration. "Come on Kenobi, open up!" She called through the thick door. "I know you're in there, I can sense your presence." She listened for a response and grew more frustrated when none came. "Stop acting like a child and open up!" She knocked louder on the door. She then closed her eyes and listened to the force to see if she could figure out what Obi Wan was doing. "Don't make me break in Obi Wan, I did live like a pirate for almost a year you know." She continued to speak through the door while she tried to sense her friend through the force.  
  
He was blocking everyone from his thoughts she could tell, but she sensed a very deep rooted pain emulating from within the apartment. She then sensed very dark thoughts. Her eyes snapped open and she grew concerned. "No." She softly stated to herself. She then ripped the panel casing on the door mechanism and began to work on the wires. "Obi Wan!" She called through the door. "Don't do something stupid." She finally hotwired the door and it opened.  
  
She rushed inside, very worried to what she would find but all she found was an empty living room and kitchen. She began to search the apartment, frantically. "Obi Wan?" She called out. She found no sign of him in his room or Anakin's. In her frantic state she didn't even notice the door to the freshener open. She turned and was startled when she saw the figure emerge out the door.  
  
"Siri?" A dripping wet, dressed only in a towel around his waist Obi Wan asked, confused.  
  
Siri found herself panting, and she calmed herself down. "Why didn't you answer your door?" She asked with a smack to his arm.  
  
Obi Wan looked at her with great confusion. "I was in the shower." He simply answered.  
  
Siri suddenly realized what the knight was wearing, or rather what he wasn't wearing. She raised an eyebrow and tried not to stare at his toned body and his slicked back hair, but found she couldn't resist. "I noticed. . . sorry." She lamely said after a moment.  
  
He took a second towel and ran it through his hair, making it lay wildly about his face. "So to what honor do I hold for this visit master Tachi?" He asked finally.  
  
She broke out of her trance and came back to the reason she was there. "Well you left so suddenly, I just wanted to make sure you were ok."  
  
He pretended to smile. "I'm fine, you didn't hurt me if that's what you're wondering." He said, and began to walk towards his room.  
  
"No, I um. . ." She suddenly realized that she wasn't very good at this kind of thing, and that Bant probably should've come instead. "We um. . ." He stopped in front of his bed room doorway and looked back at her. "We know what today is." She blurted out.  
  
Obi Wan rolled his eyes and walked into his room. "No you don't." He called from inside his room. "Because today is nothing." He returned after a moment wearing leggings and a loose fitting tunic, he leaned on the doorway waiting for a response.  
  
Siri gave him a hard stare. "Don't." She said and crossed her arms over her chest. "I am not your apprentice, don't patronize me." She then went to the couch and sat down in a comfortable position. "I'm not leaving until we talk."  
  
Obi Wan shook his head, clearly annoyed. "Siri, I'm not in the mood." He looked at her, and she made no motion to move. "Gods you're stubborn."  
  
"I learned from the best." She said with a wink.  
  
"Fine, you want a drink?" He asked, heading to the kitchen.  
  
Siri nodded and watched him go to the kitchen. She then looked around the room. She noticed how cramped it seemed to be with the excess of mechanical parts laying in various corners. "I love what you've done with the place." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yes well I'm going for that sort of junk yard theme." He said, in his dry wit. "I hear it's all the rage now."  
  
Siri rolled her eyes and shook her head. She then noticed a tall shelf containing various books and holo pics. She got up to take a closer look. She noticed several of Obi Wan and his late mentor, some of him and his friends (none with her she noticed), and a couple of him and a sandy haired boy. She picked one up as he returned to the room. "So this is the famous Anakin?" She asked, pointing to the picture.  
  
Obi Wan handed her a drink and took a sip of his own. He looked at the picture. "Oh yes the bane of my existence." He once again pretended to smile, then took the picture out of her hands and placed it back in it's place. "So what does the council think of your new look?" He asked, trying to change the subject off of him.  
  
Siri sat back down on the couch with a shrug. "I don't know, I sorta tuned them out when they were asking me about it." She took a sip of her drink and made a face. "Wow, this is strong."  
  
He winked and took another sip of his. "You tuned out the council?" He went back to the topic. She nodded. "Since when do you not listen to the council?"  
  
Siri chuckled. "I guess it's just a part of my new charming personality." She said with a gleam in her eye. She took another sip of the drink and put it on the table, knowing she couldn't handle much more of the potent alcohol taste. "So, what's new with you?" She asked, trying to turn the conversation back to him.  
  
He shrugged. "Nothing."  
  
She pressed the matter. "No missions?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. Anakin isn't ready for a mission."  
  
"I wasn't talking about Anakin." She looked at him. "I was talking about you." He held his gaze to the ground. "Bant and Garren told me that you haven't left the Temple since it happened."  
  
"That's ridiculous, I've left the Temple." He became defensive.  
  
"Trips to the Senate don't count." She cut him off. They sat in silence for a moment. "They said and I'll quote Garren that you've become hermit-like." She finally said.  
  
He looked at her, she noticed a brief wave of anger go through his eyes. "I have just been busy raising an apprentice." He rose off the couch and continued. "Something none of you know about yet. I mean Bant and Garren are still padawans themselves."  
  
She rose to her feet too. "Yes and don't you see that is the point Obi Wan. You were still an apprentice when you took on a padawan of your own!" She tried to calm herself down before she continued. "You need time to figure out what's it's like to be on your own, time to be yourself. . . time to heal."  
  
"Heal from what?" He acted innocent.  
  
"You know from what." She sharply answered. "If everything is fine then why do you still carry his light saber?" She asked, pointing to the weapon on the table.  
  
He walked over to the shelf, keeping his back turned towards her. "What do you know about it?" He said with a slight raise in his voice.  
  
"I know that it can't be easy for you, I know he meant so much to you." She slowly walked over to him. "I know he was like a father to you." She placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He stiffened under her touch. "You know nothing Siri." He turned and looked at her, for a moment letting her see the pain that longed to be unleashed. "Because there's nothing to know." He moved away from her.  
  
Siri huffed. "Why are you so hard headed? Why won't you just talk about it?"  
  
"Why should I talk about it? Would it really make things better Siri?" Obi Wan asked, taking a last swig of his drink. "Would it bring him back?" He said under his breath.  
  
"No, but it could help you release your feelings into the force." She said in a neutral tone. She noticed him close his eyes, trying to block her from his thoughts. "You have to let people in sometimes Obi Wan. Not everyone you care about will leave you like he did."  
  
Obi Wan looked at her with a look in his eyes that almost scared her. "You can't promise that." He walked to the kitchen to return his glass. "Besides, the code says to not let your personal feelings get in the way."  
  
"That's for when you have to chose duty over your opinions and feelings." She placed her hands on her hips. "You're taking that too literally. Besides the code is more like guidelines then actual rules." She chuckled.  
  
Obi Wan walked up to her. "You have lived with pirates too long." He then walked past her, back to the living room.  
  
"So you are just going to go through life not caring about anything or anyone?" She asked, appalled. "So the Obi Wan I knew is gone then, the man who took it personally when he saw injustices in the galaxy?" He didn't respond. "And what about your apprentice? Are you going to let him go through his training knowing that his master doesn't really care about him? That he's just a promise?"  
  
"No!" He sharply stated. "But I won't coddle him either, I don't want him to go through what I went through. I don't want him to go through this pain, this emptiness when I die."  
  
"You are not Qui Gon Jinn, your fate will not be his."  
  
"Yes I know I'm not Qui Gon, I am reminded of that fact everyday." He slumped down onto the couch. "Everyone knows it should've been me that was killed, that Qui Gon is Anakin's rightful master."  
  
"What?" She sat down next to him. "Is that what you think?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I think it? Everyone else does." He turned away from her, and picked up Qui Gon's light saber. "I see it in their eyes, I hear them speak behind my back." He continued to roll the light saber between his hands. "I know some are even afraid of me."  
  
"They're not afraid, they just don't understand." She ran a hand through his hair. "It's a scary thing to know the Sith returned after a thousand years, and you were the only one that survived facing the dark lord." She tried to get him to look at her. "Then there is the prophecy of the chosen one, and it's also centered around you. . . I think they don't know what to make of you."  
  
"I know you all think I am too young to train him."  
  
Siri nodded. "Yes that's true, I don't think it's fair that Qui Gon placed this burden on you."  
  
"You're just like them, you don't believe in me." He looked her square in the eyes.  
  
"No, I believe in you." She looked down at the ground. "I just don't it's fair to ask this of you."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment. Obi Wan then broke the silence. "You really want to know what happened?" She looked at him. "You want to understand?" She slowly nodded.  
  
Obi Wan placed his hands on opposite sides of her head and closed his eyes. She in turn closed hers. Suddenly he let his mental shields down and sent the memories along their friendship bond.  
  
/Siri found herself behind a wall of red light. She was very disoriented at first. She looked in front of her and saw a man in the center of the hall on his knees, meditating, then beyond him what she saw sent shivers down her spine. She saw a man dressed in black, his face tattooed red and black, with horns decorating his head. He looked like a creature straight out of a tale that was told to scare children. A monster that would haunt their dreams.  
  
Siri noticed the laser walls begin to fade and the two opponents in front of her clashed their light sabers together. Finally her wall dropped and she ran as hard as she could. She could feel herself already tired as she ran, as if she had been fighting for a long time already. She pushed her body to the limit, but was stopped by a laser wall once again.  
  
She watched the man fight the Sith lord, she suddenly realized who the man was. She prayed that Qui Gon would hang on until she could help him. She watched as the strong man defended himself, she took note how he seemed almost at peace while he was fighting.  
  
Then to her horror she anticipated the killing blow moments before it happened, and she was powerless to stop it. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" She screamed through the hall, as the dark man turned to face her. She stared him down, then looked over at the man dying on the floor.  
  
She felt pain erupt inside her, then also anger. She had never felt more angry in her entire life then she did at that moment. She felt anger towards the Sith, herself, and the dying Jedi master. Suddenly the laser wall dropped and she raced to meet the Sith./  
  
Siri opened her eyes and noticed small tears trying to escape under Obi Wan's ginger lashes. She then closed her eyes again.  
  
/ "It's too late. . .too late." Qui Gon choked out.  
  
"No." Siri argued, holding his head in her lap. She could feel him try to block the pain from their bond so that she couldn't sense the agonizing physical pain the master was going through, but in his weakened state it wasn't working.  
  
"Promise me you'll train the boy." He looked up at her with his pain filled eyes, but he also held pride and love in the depths of midnight blue.  
  
Siri found herself involuntarily nodding her head. "Yes master." She would do anything to ease the pain.  
  
He reached out and stroked her cheek. "He is the chosen one, he will bring balance. . . train him." Siri nodded faster with each word, and tried to hold back her tears. His body then went slack in her arms, and he passed into the force. She pressed her forehead to his and openly wept./  
  
Siri found herself crying, she reached her hands out and put them over Obi Wan's as they held onto her head. The next images were a jumble, and made little sense to her, she knew Obi Wan was losing his concentration.  
  
/Siri found herself staring at a fire. When suddenly she felt herself wipe away tears, not wanting anyone to see her weak. She noticed the still form of her former master being eaten by the flames. She felt her heart rise in her throat.  
  
She looked down at the innocent face of a nine year old boy, who had tears in his crystal blue eyes. "What will happen to me now?" He asked, unsure of his future.  
  
"The council have granted me permission to train you." She said with as much assurance as she could muster. "You will be a Jedi, I promise."  
  
She then saw herself staring into a mirror at herself, she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She could see beyond her physical appearance and saw fear, anger, sorrow and her image began to morph into the monster she had destroyed. She suddenly found herself vomiting. She then looked at herself again, and then she held a vibro blade in front of her. She grasped her long padawan braid and cut it swiftly, and let it drop to the floor./  
  
Suddenly she felt nothing more, but her own thoughts and memories. She opened her eyes and looked at Obi Wan, who had his head in his hands. She didn't know exactly how to respond, the last image disturbed her greatly. She then felt her eyes water.  
  
"Now you know." He softly whispered, Siri nodded. "It's not just a promise."  
  
"Obi Wan?" She slowly moved towards him when the door chimed. The two looked over at the door and Bant, Garren and their other friend Reeft walked into the room. They stopped short when they saw Obi Wan and Siri sitting so close together, with the look of sorrow on their faces.  
  
"Did we come at a bad time?" Garren asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Siri both rose to her feet. "No, not at all." Obi Wan said, clearing his throat.  
  
Bant came up behind Obi Wan and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "We came to celebrate your knighting anniversary." She said in her sweet tone.  
  
Obi Wan patted her arm, and returned his mental shields. "Ah, you remembered."  
  
"Well, you are the first of us to make it a whole year as a knight." Garren said, putting what he was carrying down on the table.  
  
"We brought holo vids and food from Dex's diner." Reeft said with a smile. "Dex says congratulations by the way."  
  
"What would I do without you guys?" Obi Wan asked, then looked at Siri. Siri was still trying to get over what she had just seen.  
  
"I've got to go." She suddenly said.  
  
"Siri, don't go." Obi Wan said, moving towards her. Bant and Garren exchanged confused glances.  
  
"No, I have to go." She looked at Obi Wan, then quickly walked out of the room.  
  
"Did we miss something?" Reeft asked, with his mouth full.  
  
TBC 


	3. Screw protocol!

Title: Promise me you'll train the boy  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
*Author's note: Thank you all for your reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story. Once again I'm sorry about 'Children of the Sith', I will get to it I promise. Also, this isn't a romance between Siri and Obi (just some fun flirting and sexy banter) therefore this isn't a prequel to my other stories. This story is about to take a turn so hang on.  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 3: Screw protocol!  
  
Obi Wan watched as Siri took one last look his way, he could read the fear and yet understanding in her eyes as she left the room. His first instinct was to go after her, to make sure that she didn't fear him, he instead decided to keep a mask of certainty and he wouldn't have to relieve his experience for his other friends.  
  
"Hey." He turned and looked at Bant, her eyes etched with concern. "Are you ok?" She asked.  
  
He glanced back at the door, the turned to his salmon colored friend. "I'm fine, never better."  
  
"What was that all about?" Garren asked, plopping down on the couch.  
  
Obi Wan shook his head. "Oh you know women. . .can't live with 'em. . ."  
  
Bant smacked Obi Wan on the arm. "I swear, sometimes I wonder why I put up with you boys." She said, giving Garren a stern look. She then softened her features for Obi Wan. "Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." He said with one of his infectious smiles. "Now let's celebrate." He said as he led Bant to the couch. He stole one last glance at the door before committing to a location on the end of the couch.  
  
******************  
  
Siri sat in a meditative stance, she was trying to find her center and trying to forget about the disturbing images she had seen through Obi Wan's memory. She opened her eyes for the millionth time.  
  
"Oh come on." She huffed in frustration. "What are you 11 again Tachi? Come on meditate." She reprimanded herself then closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. She inhaled slowly, then exhaled she attempted to release her emotions into the force.  
  
She then slouched and held her head in her hands. "Oh forget it." She said, getting to her feet. "I hate meditating anyways." She then walked towards the freshener. "I'll just shower instead."  
  
***********  
  
10 year old Anakin Skywalker tried to suppress a yawn. He was the most bored he had ever been in his entire life. He would rather count every grain of sand on Tatooine than be in the glactical museum.  
  
The museum was host to various exhibits of history, art, plant and animal life from all the systems in the Republic. It was a huge building, and every corner of it was boring according to the anxious boy. He stood in the back of the group, his teacher's words becoming a low hum of back round noise. He was trying to find something, anything entertaining.  
  
It's not like he had any friends he could whisper to, all the other children avoided him whenever possible, they almost seemed frightened of him. His master Obi Wan assured him that it would pass, and the others would see him for the amazing person that he was. He had been looked down upon all of his short life, but he didn't understand why now when no longer a slave he still felt unworthy.  
  
He found himself straying farther and farther away from the group until he was on his own. He then began to wander around and take a self guided tour. He wandered into a huge room filled with various creatures that had been stuffed and posed in "natural" positions. The largest of the animals in the room was at the back, facing him. Anakin walked up to it. The creature was green, and very tall. It had 6 legs that appeared to have very sharp points that it would walk on. It also had a menacing grin, filled with rows of razor sharp teeth. Anakin stared at the creature, and felt a shiver go up his spine.  
  
"Acklay." He read the plaque that explained the history of the creature. "Wow, I would never want to meet up with something like that."  
  
"You know you're not supposed to be in here."  
  
Anakin heard a voice call from behind him. He turned around and saw a boy a couple of years older than himself walking towards him. The boy had dark hair, with gold streaks running through it in various places. Anakin frowned. He secretly hated this boy. . . 'no, Jedi don't hate.' He reminded himself.  
  
"Aw Ferus I wasn't hurting anything." Anakin met the other boy half way into the room. "I just wanted to see the animals." He said lamely.  
  
"Well we will, if you'd just have patience." Ferus sternly stated, crossing his arms across his chest. "This is very disrespectful to master Si Iris."  
  
"Well you left too, you're being just as disrespectful." Anakin was going to drag the other boy down with him if he had to.  
  
"I came to take you back to the group, I've been watching you all day and you haven't been paying attention at all." Ferus began to walk back towards the door. "Now come on."  
  
"Wait, you've been watching me?" Anakin asked, appalled. "Who are you to watch me?"  
  
"Everyone in the Temple knows about you Skywalker, they know you're dangerous." Ferus stated.  
  
"I'm not dangerous!" Anakin protested. He then remembered his master saying those exact words once before.  
  
/The boy is dangerous, they all sense it why can't you?/  
  
Anakin swallowed hard. He glared at Ferus. He knew Ferus was a student who the others looked up too, he seemed to be perfect at everything and that drove Anakin nuts. He knew even though he was younger and hadn't had as much training that he was better than Ferus.  
  
"Let's go." Ferus commanded. "Before they miss us."  
  
"You know what Ferus. . ." Anakin began to walk with him. "I will prove to all of you that I am not dangerous, and I will be the greatest Jedi ever!"  
  
"A Jedi does not strive for greatness."  
  
"Oh yeah cause I'm sure you don't strive for anything." Anakin scoffed. "How does your ego fit through doors Ferus?" Ferus glared at Anakin. "Also question for you. If you're so great then why haven't you been chosen as a padawan yet? Aren't you almost 13?" Anakin couldn't hide the smile when he saw the pain in Ferus' eyes. He knew he shouldn't think like this, but it felt so good to bring him down a notch. "I mean, I already have a master."  
  
Ferus snapped out of his trance. "Yeah, because he promised to train you, he really didn't choose you."  
  
Anakin was ready to throw a rebuttal, but then couldn't come up with one. He then realized at that moment that Obi Wan hadn't chosen him of his own free will. He wondered if his master wanted him at all.  
  
He knew Obi Wan had become the topic of a lot of gossip in the Temple over the past year. He also knew he was part of the gossip as well. Even though people tried to hide it from him Anakin could sense through the force that they felt Obi Wan was wasting his time training someone so old when he himself was so young. He remembered the hard stares he received from Obi Wan a year ago when Qui Gon had offered to take him as his apprentice, throwing Obi Wan out of the circle. 'He hated me.' Anakin thought to himself. 'He must've really loved Qui Gon to put up with me now.'  
  
Anakin turned his eyes away from Ferus who seemed to not care that he had caused Anakin emotional distress. Suddenly the room went dark. Anakin waited for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the lack of light before he said anything.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
**************************  
  
Siri looked at herself in the mirror as she began to style her short hair. She still couldn't shake the visions she had witnessed from her friend, but wasn't sure what to do about it. She examined her image and remembered how it had morphed into the dark sith's, she then realized how close Obi Wan must've been to the dark side when he killed the Sith. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that Obi Wan needed to go and talk to Yoda. He was the only one that could help Obi Wan come to terms with what happened, if he could ever come to terms with it.  
  
She also understood Obi Wan's need to train Skywalker. She hadn't been Qui Gon's apprentice, therefore didn't love him like a father but after seeing him die she was wanting to train Anakin herself. She still couldn't shake the feeling that Obi Wan wasn't ready. It could be dangerous to both him and the boy if Obi Wan wasn't sure on his choice to take on a padawan.  
  
She walked back into her room and turned on the hollovid as she began to get dressed. As she was zipping up her unisuit something on the hollovid caught her attention.  
  
"This is a special report." A voice interrupted her program. "For the last hour there has been a hostage situation at the galatical museum." The humanoid reporter began. "Authorities believe it involves a school of children, one fatality has been reported also. . . more on this story as it evolves."  
  
Siri was out the door before the reporter finished his report. She ran with force enhanced speed across the temple, she didn't even notice that she was barefoot. She ignored stares from other knights and masters as she tried to quicken her pace towards the turbo lift. She almost slide on the polished floor as she stopped at the lift, waiting for one to take her back to the 6th floor.  
  
******  
  
Obi Wan felt a faint sound inside his head. He suddenly realized that it wasn't his voice. He closed his eyes, trying to listen harder. Bant looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"Obi? What is it?" She asked, concerned.  
  
It was such a strange feeling to have someone inside his head again, it had been a year since the training bond with Qui Gon had been severed. He tried to call out to where the disturbance came from.   
  
Bant continued to look at him, and then his other two friends also looked at him worried.  
  
Obi Wan shook his head. "It's nothing, I just I thought for a moment there I had sensed Anakin." He looked down at the floor. "But we have yet to form a training bond."  
  
"That's impossible." Garren stated, turning his attention back to their film. "There is no way you could've sensed him with no bond in place. You must be losing it Kenobi."  
  
Obi Wan chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder." He stated under his breath.  
  
"What?" Bant asked.  
  
"Nothing." He smiled at his friend. Then pretended to turn his attention back to what they were watching. "Explain to me again why I had to see this film Garren." He tried to ignore Bant's stares.  
  
"This film is a classic Obi, it's so bad that it's good." He smiled as he turned up the volume.  
  
"No Garren it's just bad." Bant finally was distracted from her curiosity of Obi Wan. "It has no plot what so ever."  
  
"That's the beauty of it." Garren stated, and tried to quiet them down.  
  
Obi Wan found himself staring out the window. His body tensed when he heard it again. He closed his eyes to try to focus on the disturbance.  
  
The group was disturbed however by the door chiming frantically. Reeft who saw no one make a move to get up, went to let the visitor in. He was almost trampled by a barefoot Siri.  
  
"Turn on the news." She commanded, walking into the living room.  
  
"What?" Bant asked, turning towards her. "Siri, what's. . ."  
  
Siri grabbed the remote from Garren's hands. "Turn on the news." She commanded again.  
  
"Hey!" Garren was offended that she ripped the remote from him and turned off his movie. "Hey, you know your beauty will only get you so far." He pointed a finger at her, but put it back on his lap when he saw the daggers in her eyes.  
  
"Don't make me punch you."  
  
Garren decided not to press his luck and turned his attention to the hollovid which was playing a special report of the news.  
  
"Authorities report that the terrorist group that has taken a school group hostage here in the museum have yet to give any demands." The female reporter held a thin microphone as she spoke.  
  
Obi Wan snapped to attention.  
  
"Any word on the fatality?" The male newscaster asked.  
  
"Not as yet." The female answered. "It could be an employee of the museum, a teacher, or perhaps even a student."  
  
Siri turned down the hollovid. The five friends took a moment to release their anxieties into the force. Bant cleared her throat. Obi Wan went to his room and returned, putting on his belt and carrying his cloak.  
  
"Where are you going?" Bant asked.  
  
"Anakin tried to call for me, I have to get down there." He simply stated, putting on his cloak.  
  
"Hey man, we don't even know if these students being held hostage are Jedi." Garren stated, trying to help.  
  
"It appears that the group being held hostage is a group of young Jedi students who were on a trip from the Jedi Temple today." The female reporter stated as if on cue.  
  
Garren nodded. "Of course." He remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Obi, you don't know if Anakin is even there." Bant moved towards him.  
  
"Of course I do, he wouldn't stop complaining about going to the museum since yesterday." He looked Bant in the eyes. "I'm going."  
  
"We should contact the council." Bant argued. "That's the first step in protocol."  
  
"I don't care about protocol right now Bant. The council is light-years away, I don't have time to argue." He grabbed Qui Gon's light saber and clipped it to his belt.  
  
Bant shook her head. "Ok Qui Gon." She remarked harshly, making the knight stop in his tracks. He looked back at her. "I know you're worried, but as Jedi we have to do things a certain way."  
  
"Bant no offense, but I am a knight now, and I can make some choices on my own." He looked at each of them. "Now, that is my padawan in there, and I know no one belives that I actually care about him, but I do." He started for the door again. "Oh and think about this, your future apprentices might be in there as well."  
  
"Never say such a thing." Garren tried to lighten the mood, but received a harsh look from everyone in the group.  
  
"I'm not asking any of you to come with me. . ."  
  
"I'm going with you." Siri spoke up for the first time. She looked down at her feet. "I just need to stop at my quarters first."  
  
Bant and Garren exchanged glances. "Well master Baabreu is attending the funeral for master Syfo-dias, and I hate just sitting around here anyways so I'll go." Garren stated, and jumped to his feet.  
  
Bant sighed. "Master Fisto is also away." She said under her breath, clearly fighting with her emotions. "Ok fine I'll go too." She walked up towards Obi Wan. "But we still should contact the council.  
  
"I'll do that." Reeft stated. "I really would feel uncomfortable going without my master's authorization." He bowed his head in humiliation.  
  
Obi Wan clasped him on the shoulder. "Never be ashamed of that Reeft. At least one of us is smart."  
  
The four friends gathered their light sabers and met in the Temple's hanger. Siri picked out a speeder. "You wanna fly or should I?" She asked Obi Wan as Garren and Bant settled in the back.  
  
"Go ahead, I really don't like flying anyways." He said, getting in the passenger seat.  
  
"Since when?" She asked, taking her palce behind the wheel.  
  
"I don't know, I guess when you've got a pod racer for an apprentice you tend to lose your appetite for speed." A far away look suddenly overcame his features, his eyes filled with worry.  
  
Siri put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't fear. Fear leads to the dark side."  
  
He looked at her suddenly. Then slowly nodded.  
  
TBC! (Review please) 


	4. The Apprentice League?

Title: Promise me you'll train the boy  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
************  
  
Chapter 4: The apprentice league?  
  
Siri landed the speeder with great ease, the four friends all tried to keep a mask of calm, even though all were nervous for one reason or another. Obi Wan was the first to exit the speeder, he stared up at the 30 story building and shuddered. He didn't know why he felt such a dark and cold presence while staring at the museum. Bant put a hand on his shoulder and brought him back to the present.  
  
The team of young Jedi walked together towards the Senate police encampment, they matched their strides and walked in sync with each other. The wind blew their cloaks out behind them, and as they walked the onlookers became impressed. Garren noticed and smiled, secretly he loved being admired. Siri also noticed and gave Garren a sharp look. Bant tried not to laugh at the other two, then noticed the extremely serious look on Obi Wan's face. She kept her stride and turned her attention on the task at hand.  
  
As they walked towards the makeshift headquarters of the Senate police, they also noticed the many hollovid reporters that had arrived to report on the story.  
  
"I'm so glad that my first mission without my master is going to be on hollovid." Garren commented sarcastically. His comment gaining a chuckle from everyone in the group, including Obi Wan.  
  
They noticed three members of the Senate police running towards them. "That was quick, usually the Jedi council takes longer to send a team." A middle aged man with a very bushy mustache stated with a smile. The smile faded however when he examined the team that was sent. He whistled. "So, were there no masters available?" He asked.  
  
Siri glared at the man, she was very irritated. Obi Wan stepped forward and bowed. "I am Jedi Knight Obi Wan Kenobi." He said in his most diplomatic manner. "This is knight Siri Tachi, and padawans Garren Muln, and Bant Erin." He introduced, and the other three bowed in turn. "The Jedi Council is attending a memorial service and therefore are not available." He explained when the police seemed to not feel any better with the situation.  
  
"Great, they sent us the apprentice league." One of the officers whispered to the captain.  
  
Siri gave a very hard stare to the officer, then spoke up. "Have the terrorists made any demands?" She tried to keep an aura about her that showed she knew what she was doing.  
  
"No." The mustache officer answered. "Nothing yet."  
  
The four Jedi glanced at each other. Bant then stepped forward. "Have we heard anything about the fatality?" She asked.  
  
"We have reason to believe that it was the teacher." One of the other officers answered.  
  
The group of young Jedi all tried to hide their sorrow at the news. Garren closed his eyes tightly. "Master Si Iris." He said under his breath. "She was always one of my favorite teachers."  
  
Obi Wan put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it tightly, then began to walk back to the camp with the captain. "How dire is the situation?" He asked, the other three following behind them.  
  
"They have the building completely secure, they have a large amount of battle droids covering all points of entry." The captain answered as they reached the base. "They also have several destroyer droids on the roof, that shoot whenever we get close."  
  
Obi Wan looked up at the building, using the force he was able to spot the droidekas on the very top of the tall building. His brow furrowed. Siri, Garren and Bant matched his expression.  
  
"What did the Trade Federation have a surplus sale?" Siri asked after a moment. Obi Wan gave her a strange look and she couldn't quite figure out the emotion behind it. "Sorry." She softly stated.  
  
"No, you're right." He looked back up to the museum. "This is rather curious."  
  
The young team stared at the building for a while longer they could feel the stares of the police on their backs. "We better act like we know what we're doing." Garren stated after a moment. "Do we know what we're doing?"  
  
*********************  
  
"What's going on?" Anakin asked Ferus after a moment when they found their bearings in the dark.  
  
"Power outage I assume." Ferus answered. "If we're patient it'll pass."  
  
"Why do I think it isn't that simple?" He asked, more to himself than anyone. //Master?// He tried to call for Obi Wan, 'maybe he could give me advice.' He didn't get a response.  
  
Suddenly the two boys heard a loud crash, they snapped to attention. 'I wish I had a light saber.' Anakin thought to himself.  
  
"What was that?" Ferus asked.  
  
The boys waited for the disturbance, trying not to fear. "Let's rush it." Anakin suggested, Ferus glared at him then nodded. The boys crouched down in a starting position and waited to rush the intruder. They heard the footsteps coming closer. "One. . .two. . ." Anakin counted down. "Three!" With that they ran with all their power towards the disturbance, stopping themselves when they came face to face with a young girl. She screamed when she saw them almost run into her.  
  
The boys slipped and fell to the ground a foot in front of her. They rubbed their backs, but their pride was more hurt then anything.  
  
"Ferus?" The girl asked. "Anakin?" She put her curly red hair behind her ears. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Marla?" Ferus asked, dusting himself off. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came looking for you, I saw you leave the group and I wondered what was going on." The girl was glad it was dark so the boys couldn't see her blush.  
  
"I came to get Anakin." Ferus answered, and Anakin felt his cheeks get hot with anger. "He wandered off." Ferus continued.  
  
"Brown noser." Anakin commented under his breath.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ferus turned towards him.  
  
"You heard me." Anakin faced down Ferus.  
  
Marla looked between the two boys, she tried to stop them. Suddenly they heard a weird sound in the distance. "What was that?" Marla asked.  
  
"It sounded like blaster fire." Ferus answered, and all three students tried to listen in the darkness for more sounds. "Strange."  
  
The blaster fire was followed by the sound of metal rolling down the stone halls, getting closer to the group of students. "What's that?" Marla asked again.  
  
"I'm not sure." Ferus admitted.  
  
Anakin found himself smiling at Ferus' lack of knowledge, his smile faded however when the memory of that distinct sound kicked in. "Droidekas." He said after a moment.  
  
The other two looked at him. "What?" Marla asked.  
  
"Droidekas, destroyer droids." He answered for them. "They are dangerous droids that have a shield generator that protects them. The Trade Federation used them on Naboo. You know before I disarmed them." Anakin beamed with pride.  
  
Ferus rolled his eyes. "So, how do we disarm them?" He asked, bringing Anakin back to the moment.  
  
"Um, we can't." He said under his breath. "I had to destroy the droid control ship."  
  
"They're getting closer!" Marla began to grow afraid. "What do we do?"  
  
Ferus listened to the clanking sound getting closer. "I will distract them, you guys find a way back to Master Si Iris." He said after a moment.  
  
"You'll distract them?" Marla asked, appalled. "But that sounds dangerous."  
  
"Someone's got to distract them." Ferus argued. "So you guys can warn Master Si Iris."  
  
"Do you have any idea what you're up against Ferus?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Just go!" Ferus commanded.  
  
"Yeah alright." Anakin commented, grabbing Marla by the arm. Ferus then took off down the hall towards the noise. Anakin and Marla watched. 'I guess this'll teach him.'  
  
Anakin tried to lead Marla down the opposite way from the droids. She pulled back on him. "Anakin stop!" She commanded. "We can't leave him."  
  
"He made his choice." Anakin commented, dragging the girl.  
  
"But he might get hurt, or worse." She was on the verge of tears.  
  
Anakin stopped himself, he knew this girl was good friends with Ferus. He suddenly felt jealousy rise inside him, he then shook it off. He looked at the girl for a moment, then sighed. 'I can't ignore what she's saying, as much as a part of me wants to.' He thought to himself. "Ok, let's go help him." He said after a moment. The girl smiled, then composed herself and nodded.  
  
*************************  
  
Obi Wan continued to study the building. It was a designed by artists to make the building look like the historic buildings of old Courascant. It's spires reached into the clouds, and each was intricatly carved. It looked like an old castle, and was one of the most beautiful buildings on the entire planet. But to the young Jedi Master it looked evil and foreboding.  
  
He watched the droids on the roof patrol the area, he also noticed the silloutes of battle droids in each of the windows. He wondered why such an arsenal of droids were being used to hold a group of students hostage. He prayed to the force that Anakin wouldn't do anything foolish.  
  
/Stay in that cockpit./  
  
He chuckled to himself when he remembered Anakin explain that he had technically stayed in the cockpit. He knew he would have to hurry, that his boy wouldn't stay hostage for very long. The boy had a certain innocent need to help people, but he also acquired a certain amount of arrogance as well. Anakin knew he was the "Chosen One" and he therefore felt he was invincible.  
  
Obi Wan tried to gain his center when he heard soft footsteps behind him. He turned around and faced Siri. "Well?" He asked after a moment.  
  
"Well I did an initial scan of the building, and yes it looks as though all points of entry are blocked." She sighed and he nodded. "But that just means we'll have to be creative I suppose."  
  
Bant and Garren then walked up. "Well I found out why the power is off." Garren stated. "It seems that in hostage situations the Senate police turn it off to disorient the terrorists." He shook his head.  
  
"I guess they don't realize that droids don't need light to see." Bant finished for him. "So now what?" She asked.  
  
"Well. . ." Obi Wan rose to his feet. "We can't get in from the roof, or any of the windows, but what about underneath?" He asked.  
  
"The waster district is right next door, the water runs in underground tunnels all around this area. That means there has to be underground access to the water supply." Garren commented. "We could possibly find a way in through there."  
  
Obi Wan, Siri and Garren looked at each other then turned to Bant who sighed.  
  
***********************  
  
Anakin and Marla raced down the hall. They came to a halt and Anakin ducked them behind a tall statue when they saw five Droidekas surrounding Ferus.  
  
"We have to do something." Marla whispered frantically to Anakin.  
  
Anakin tried to calm the girl down, he then looked around the room for something he could use as a weapon. He looked up and noticed a huge round ball hanging from a wire on ceiling directly over three of the destroyer droids. He then looked for something to cut the wire. He found a display of primitive weapons. Due to the power outage the force field around weapons was gone. He picked up a strong hatchet. He then turned to Marla.  
  
"When I create a distraction, grab Ferus." He commanded, and began to climb the tall statue.  
  
Marla watched him in astonishment, then focused on her task. She noticed that Ferus was preparing himself for death. She willed Anakin to hurry. She watched as she shimmied up the statue towards a huge stone ball on the ceiling. She then realized his plan, and prayed Ferus wouldn't get smashed.  
  
Anakin reached the Ball and tried to catch his breath. He looked down and noticed the droids had Ferus on his knees. Anakin took the hatchet and began to chop the wire. He was beginning to worry his plan wasn't going to work when the ball quickly fell from the ceiling, surprising him. He then tried to use the force to guide the ball so that it wouldn't fall on his age mates.  
  
The huge stone ball hit one of the destroyers dead on, smashing it instantly. It then rolled over two more, creating a disturbance in the other droids. Marla then quickly grabbed Ferus and then ran away from the droids. Anakin slid down the statue and met up with the other Jedi students and the three ran down the hall.  
  
"That was insane." Ferus exclaimed when Anakin met up with them.  
  
"You're welcome." Anakin commented back.  
  
The three could hear the sound of metal rolling down the hall after them. They quickened their pace. They suddenly came to a fork in the hall.  
  
"This way!" Anakin pointed to the right.  
  
"No this way!" Ferus pointed to the left.  
  
"Just agree on something!" Marla shouted.  
  
"Fine, that way." Ferus pointed to the right and the three headed the way Anakin suggested, only to come to a dead end. Ferus glared at Anakin who shrugged. They turned back towards the door and saw several round droids coming towards them. They then found themselves surrounded.  
  
"Now what?" Marla asked, looking at each of the boys.  
  
"We be patient." Ferus commented, getting to his knees and raising his arms in the air. Marla then finally Anakin did the same.  
  
//Master!// Anakin tried to call to Obi Wan again, hoping to get through to him. No answer came.  
  
********************  
  
The three friends watched as Bant slipped under the water. Obi Wan was nervous about letting her go by herself, but he knew that even with a breather he was nowhere near as comfortable in the water as Bant. He had explained to her to just see if there was an entrance under the museum, and to not proceed without the rest of them. He knew Bant followed the code very closely and would not put herself in danger if she could help it.  
  
Bant swam from the water district plant towards the museum, it was about a 50 meter swim, and there was no way to come up for air in the tunnel, she was glad she could stay underwater for more than 20 standard minutes. She gracefully swam through the planets water supply, she felt bad that she was swimming through people's drinking water. She then saw a door at the top of the tunnel and assumed it was the one for the museum. 'This is going to be too easy.' She thought to herself. She then reached the hatch and reached up to open it. As her hands clasped the handle she felt an electrical current course through her body. She let go of the door, but the electricity traveled through the water, she felt darkness consume her and sunk to the bottom of the tunnel.  
  
Siri, Garren and Obi Wan waited patiently for Bant to return. "This seems almost too easy." Garren commented. The other two looked at him and nodded. "I mean if they went to all this trouble of blocking all points of entry, don't you think they would've done something here too?"  
  
Obi Wan looked down into the water. He then closed his eyes and tried to sense Bant through their friendship bond. He felt nothing. "Bant!" He called. Blaster fire then rained down on them. Siri took out her light saber and deflected it. Obi Wan took off his cloak and belt, he grabbed his breather and dived into the water. Garren helped Siri deflect the blaster fire, as they waited for Obi Wan to return with their friend.  
  
TBC 


	5. so much for sneaking in

Title: Promise me you'll train the boy  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Author's note: Thank you to all who have reviewed this story. I want to thank my fanfic padawan glavin69 who helped me come up with the reason behind the terrorist's actions. I think he could safely use the Vader line on me. . . "Now I am the master!" I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
  
************  
  
Chapter 5: So much for sneaking in.  
  
Obi Wan pushed his body to the limit, he searched for his best friend through the force. He felt his heart thump inside his chest. Bant had been in the water for close to 20 minutes and Obi Wan was sure she had to be near her limit of staying under water. He felt clumsy in the water especially with his large boots still on, but he pushed onward. He tried to calm himself down, he knew he wouldn't help Bant if he was a nervous wreck. He just couldn't get a memory out of his head as he swam harder and harder. He remembered staring at his friend's face once before when she was near death. He knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he lost her like this.  
  
He finally could make out a slender form floating lifelessly in the water, his heart skipped a beat. He kicked harder to close the distance between him and his childhood friend. When he reached her he felt a small electrical current run through his body. He pushed aside the pain and grabbed Bant. He looked at her as he swam back to safety, her pink skin was turning almost a shade of grey, her eyes were tightly closed. Obi Wan knew he had to do something. He stopped and took a large breath through his breather then removed the device out of his mouth and placed it into Bant's. He sensed her take a shallow breath and he continued their journey back to their friends.  
  
Siri and Garren continued to block the onslaught of blaster fire. They exchanged worried glances. Siri stole a quick glance towards the tunnel, she knew Obi Wan had been gone way too long. "You should go help Obi Wan!" Siri called to Garren over the blaster fire.  
  
"You can't hold them off by yourself." Garren pointed out.  
  
"I will do what I can, Obi Wan might need you." Siri used her light saber to aim the blast back at a droid, causing it to fall.  
  
Garren hesitated then deactivated his saber. He removed his cloak and belt and pulled out his breather when he saw a familiar head break the surface of the water, taking a huge gulp of air. Garren reached down to help his friend. Obi Wan went back under the water and held the unconscious form of Bant up, out of the water. Garren grabbed her and pulled her out. Obi Wan then followed up to dry land, gasping for air. Garren laid Bant on the ground and took the breather out of her mouth. He felt his body tense seeing his friend this close to death.  
  
Obi Wan kneeled next to her. He suddenly didn't know what to do. "Bant?" He softly called out her name. Garren grabbed his cloak and draped it over her wet form. Both young men looked at the girl's pale features, not sure what to do. Obi Wan suddenly composed himself. He pulled out his comlink. He then looked up and noticed Siri was growing tired.  
  
"Help her." Obi Wan commanded Garren, who rose to his feet and ignited his orange colored blade.  
  
Obi Wan turned on his comlink and made a call to the Temple's healers. "This is Obi Wan Kenobi. . .Jedi is down, repeat Jedi needs assistance."  
  
*************************  
  
Anakin, Ferus, and Marla walked in a straight file line towards one of the main halls of the museum. They didn't fight the dangerous droids that surrounded them because they knew it was useless. Anakin took in his surroundings, he then noticed many other battle droids walking down the hall, he suddenly had a flashback to Naboo and began to really miss Qui Gon Jinn.  
  
'He'd know what to do.' Anakin thought to himself. He knew the Jedi he respected above all other wouldn't let himself be captured by droids, Anakin then began to form a plan to escape and save everyone.  
  
The three Jedi students then found themselves being stared at by their classmates, they also noticed the class seemed more sad then afraid. Anakin, Ferus and Marla were sat down with the rest of the children. Ferus turned to one of the other boys in the class.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, sensing something through the Force.  
  
The Togruta lowered his eyes and spoke in his language. Anakin still wasn't fluent in all the different languages in the Temple, but he could understand what most were saying. Ferus looked back at Skywalker and sadly shook his head. "Master Si Iris is one with the Force." Anakin felt himself grow angry at the situation. "We need to get a message to the Temple." Ferus told the students around him in a whisper. Anakin felt his face get hot when all the other students turned to Ferus for leadership.  
  
"We need to get out of here." Anakin stated, and the others turned towards him with a curious look.  
  
"How do you propose we do that?" Ferus asked with a frustrated sigh.  
  
Anakin slumped down to the ground. "I don't know yet, but I'll think of something."  
  
*****************  
  
Obi Wan pulled Bant into his arms, and began to run back towards the Police tent. "Fall back!" He called out to his other two companions as he dodged blaster fire himself. Siri and Garren ran behind him, making sure no blaster fire hit their unconscious friend. When they made it back to the tent Obi Wan turned towards his friends. "Bant needs to go back to the Temple, the healers are waiting for her at the entrance." He informed them.  
  
Siri and Garren nodded, but then gave Obi Wan a curious glance. "You want us to take her back." Siri stated, not questioned.  
  
Obi Wan nodded. "I can't leave Anakin, as much as I don't want to leave Bant, I can't."  
  
Garren took the lifeless form of their friend out of Obi Wan's arms. "I'll take her back." He said in an unusually serious tone for Garren. "You two stay here and find a way to save those kids."  
  
Obi Wan marveled at his friend's commands, usually Garren was the most easygoing person he knew. He suddenly felt that his friend would make a great Jedi knight. "You're sure about his Garren?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll take Bant back to the Temple and face the wrath of the masters." He said with a mock smile. "Just don't forget to come save me as well when the kids are safe."  
  
Siri wiped the sweat off her brow. "Wow Garren I'm impressed." She said with a smile.  
  
"Oh you'll miss my company I know baby." He said with a wink and in his usual sarcastic tone. Siri rolled her eyes. "See you guys back at the Temple." He turned to leave, holding Bant close to him. "May the Force be with you." He said over his shoulder.  
  
Obi Wan watched his two friends leave, he hoped that Bant would be alright. He felt the guilt rise inside of him. He looked over at Siri. "You should go with him." He told her after a moment.  
  
She looked at him in surprise, then shook her head. "I'm not leaving you." She said with assurance. "You can't do this alone." She reminded him.  
  
He smiled at her, though he wasn't sure he wanted another's life to worry about. 'Focus on the here and the now.' He reminded himself. 'Thanks Qui Gon.'  
  
Siri looked back to the museum. "So now what?" She asked with a sigh. "We can't use the roof, or the windows, or underneath. . ." She looked at Obi Wan. "Should we try knocking?"  
  
Obi Wan chuckled.  
  
**********************  
  
The 15 Jedi students huddled together, trying to come up with a way of escape. None of them could agree on a method. Suddenly they heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them. They turned and looked at the source of the sound. They saw two human men, one was much older than the other. The older man was dressed in a long burgundy robe which was adorn with intricate bead work. He had white hair and mustache. His companion was much younger, he looked about the same age as Obi Wan, Anakin noticed. He was tall, with very blonde hair. He was dressed in a black tunic, and Anakin noticed he seemed to have a light saber clipped to his belt. He looked over at Ferus who seemed to notice the same thing.  
  
"Welcome my children." The older man called to them. "I'm so pleased to see so many promising younglings."  
  
Anakin exchanged a glance with Ferus who spoke up. "What do you want with us?" The twelve year old asked.  
  
"All in due time my young Jedi." The old man patted Ferus on the head, which made Anakin laugh despite the situation. The expensively dressed man then began to look each of the children up and down, as if judging them. Anakin suddenly felt like he was back on Tatooine, having his worth determined. "Yes. . .good, very good." The man spoke as he continued to inspect the children. He then turned to the younger man. "You were right, these are exceptional specimens." The younger man gave a small bow of his head. "They are older then I usually like to get them, but I think they can still be broken."  
  
Anakin felt the rage inside him take over. "Excuse me, Specimens?!" He stood up and was faced with droids pointing blasters at him.  
  
The old man turned and faced Anakin. He smiled a sickly smile as he stared into Anakin's blue eyes. He turned back to his companion. "Yes, fine specimens." He patted the blonde haired man on the shoulders. "Take a midi clorian count and separate them by worth." He whispered to his younger counterpart who nodded. The old man turned and noticed Anakin was still giving him and icy stare. "You have much fire in your belly boy." He called out to Anakin, suddenly taking a shine to the boy. "Come with me." He commanded and Anakin then felt himself being dragged by the younger man dressed in a black cloak.  
  
Anakin looked back at his classmates as he followed the men down the dark hall.  
  
*****************************  
  
Obi Wan and Siri looked over the blue prints of the museum with the captain of the Senate police. They had been trying for over an hour to find a way inside, but nothing seemed to work. Siri sighed and straightened the kink out of her back. She was growing weary of this game, she just wanted to get it over and done with. She looked over at Obi Wan a knew that he more than felt the same way. She looked back at the blue prints.  
  
"I still say that my idea would work." She said, breaking the silence. "I say the ventilation system is a way to go."  
  
"We have no way of knowing if that is booby trapped as well." Obi Wan reminded her.  
  
"Well do you have any other suggestions?" She asked, and he shook his head after a moment. "I'm telling you I can fit." She told him.  
  
He looked her in the eyes and shook his head. "No, if anyone is going in it's me." He said after a moment. "I don't want to put anyone else at risk."  
  
Siri noticed the guard staring at them. She took Obi Wan by the arm and led him out of the tent. "Look, what happened to Bant was unfortunate, but she will be fine. Garren called us and told us so." She put a hand on his arm. "But the longer we argue this, the harder it's going to be to save those kids." She looked him in the eyes. "You do want to save Anakin right?"  
  
Obi Wan gazed into her eyes. "Yes." He looked up at the museum and sighed. "Alright you climb into the ventilation shaft, and then you get a window open and let me in." He explained to her. "Do not proceed without me." He reminded her  
  
She smiled. "Hey it's me, would I put myself in any unnecessary danger?" She looked at the expression on his face. "You know what, don't answer that."  
  
Obi Wan and Siri then used the Force to help them sneak to the side of the building. Obi Wan removed the gate of the small ventilation shaft and looked inside. "You sure you can even fit?" He asked and she looked inside as well. "We'll see won't we." She removed her cloak and belt, but kept her light saber in hand. "See it's a good thing I wear these tight fitting clothes."  
  
Obi Wan flashed her a smile. "Be careful." He reminded her and watched her struggle inside the vent. He then waited by the window next to the vent for her to open it. He tried to push his negative thoughts out of his head when he felt a presence calling to him.  
  
//Master?// Anakin's voice rang through his mind.  
  
//Padawan?// Obi Wan called back, trying to hold onto the fleeting bond. //I'm coming for you, just be patient.// Obi Wan then felt as if Anakin received his message, but it seemed as if Anakin was surprised by the news. 'Why is he surprised that I'm coming?' He thought to himself.  
  
Siri struggled to crawl through the shaft, "It's a good thing I didn't eat at Dex's diner." She laughed to herself. She pulled herself along at what seemed like a slug rate. Suddenly she felt the Force warn her of danger, a split second later she felt blaster fire ring all around her. She tried to curl herself up into as small a position as she could, but the fire was getting too close for comfort. She realized if she didn't do something soon, she would be dead. She turned on her back and ignited her light saber. "Force help me." She muttered to herself as she began to cut through the vent, making the piece with her inside crash to the floor.  
  
Obi Wan heard the blaster fire, then a very loud crash. He felt his heart rise in his throat. He pulled out his light saber and was ready to crash through the window, droids or no droids. As he began to cut away on the hinges of the window the curtains flew open and Siri waved at him. He gave her a curious look as she opened the windows. He handed over her belt and climbed inside. He then looked at the broken vent lying on the ground, crushing a droid beneath it. He cocked an eyebrow towards his female companion.  
  
"So I'll buy them a new vent." She shrugged.  
  
Obi Wan chuckled then felt the disturbance in the Force. He grabbed Siri and they ducked behind one of the exhibits just as blaster fire ranged around them. "So much for sneaking in." He yelled over the blaster fire.  
  
TBC 


	6. Told you we should've knocked

Title: Promise me you'll train the boy  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Author's note: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, I hope I can continue to write enjoyable chapters. You know reviews are what keep me going though. . . *wink, wink*  
  
*******************************  
  
Chapter 6: Told you we should've knocked.  
  
Anakin felt strong fingers grip his shoulder tightly, digging into his flesh. He looked up at the bleach-blonde man who wore an expressionless mask. He then turned his attention to the flamboyant older man who had flopped down on an ancient throne made for a king.  
  
Anakin almost found the man comical.  
  
"I could get use to living like this." The old man laughed, gesturing around the lavish room made up to look like an ancient palace. The corners of Anakin's mouth twitched up towards a smile. He then remembered that he was a Jedi and Jedi are always serious, he then straightened up and frowned.  
  
'That's it. . .Try to look like Master Obi Wan.' Anakin thought to himself, making his face seem more stern. He stared at the man, waiting to be acknowledged.  
  
The old man finally seemed to remember the young boy in the room. "So tell me my boy, do you enjoy being a Jedi?" The man asked with a warm smile.  
  
Anakin was dumbfounded by the question. 'Of course I enjoy being a Jedi, I mean all the adventures. . .that I have yet to go on.' Anakin then realized the old man studying him. "Yes." He said with less assurance then he wanted, making it almost sound like a question.  
  
"So you don't mind giving up everything that children your age have?" The man intertwined his fingers and placed his chin on his hands.  
  
Anakin went to answer then stopped and gave a confused look. "Like what?" He asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
"Like possessions, free time, friends. . ." The man rambled off a list.  
  
"I have friend. . ." Anakin tried to argue, but stopped when he realized he didn't. 'Well I have Obi Wan.' Anakin made a face at that thought.  
  
The man smiled at him. "What about your parents?" He noticed Anakin stiffen at the question. "Don't you ever wonder about them?"  
  
Anakin felt his eyes begin to water as he thought about his mother. "I wonder how my mom is everyday." He stated under his breath. He closed his eyes tightly. 'I shouldn't have left her alone.' He thought to himself, feeling guilt rise inside him.  
  
The old man looked at Anakin with a strange interest. He turned to his assistant, then back to Anakin. "What's your name boy?"  
  
Anakin looked up at the two men, sensing a strange sensation through the Force in their presence. "I'm Anakin Skywalker." He puffed out his chest to make himself more impressive. "I'm apprentice to Obi Wan Kenobi." He couldn't help but smile when he told people he was an apprentice even though he was so young.  
  
Anakin noticed no reaction from the old man, but the younger one gave him a strange look when he mentioned his master's name. Anakin wondered about it, but was interrupted by the old man. "My name is Xan Serrano." He said and crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair. "My associate is Aalto." The blonde haired man continued to give Anakin a strange look.  
  
Anakin looked between the two, then remembered the situation at hand. "Why did you kill our teacher?" He bluntly asked, not wanting to deal with pointless talking.  
  
"She was an unfortunate obstacle young Anakin, I didn't mean for her to die." Xan Serrano held his eyes to the ground. "She wouldn't get out of our way."  
  
Anakin felt a shiver run down his spine. "What do you want with us?" He asked.  
  
The man smiled. "To help you young one, to help you."  
  
****************************  
  
Obi Wan and Siri crouched behind an exhibit of minerals, waiting for a break in the blaster fire, unfortunately they both realized when you are up against machines it's unlikely they will tire. Siri looked at her friend and sighed, they were trapped and she didn't know how they were going to get out.  
  
"Any ideas?" She shouted over the sound of blaster fire.  
  
He looked at her. "I'm thinking, I haven't been in a situation like this in a while." Obi Wan admitted. "And you said I should get out of the Temple more, remind me to not listen to you."  
  
"No worries." Siri replied, peering over the counter, only to duck back quickly as a blast wized by her head.  
  
Obi Wan glanced around the room, trying to think of an escape. He noticed the ceiling was held up by five large columns. "I have an idea, but it's insane." He looked over at Siri.  
  
"I would expect nothing less." She stated with a smile.  
  
"Can you cover me?" He asked, she looked at the droids then at the columns, seeming to read his mind. She nodded. "You go left, I'll go right."  
  
Siri ignited her saber, her violet blade glowing in the dark, illuminating her feminine features. "Let's do it." She said and raced around the other side of the counter. Obi Wan waited for her to cause a distraction to cover him.  
  
Siri kneeled at the edge of the counter, she didn't exactly know how Obi Wan planned to get them out of this, but she would trust in his abilities and in the Force. She looked around the exhibit and noticed a large durasteel shield. She smiled and quickly grabbed it off the wall.  
  
'Ok Siri, anytime now.' Obi Wan thought as he felt a blast get extremely close to him. He wondered if his partner was ok when he heard a commotion behind him. He turned and saw Siri racing into the thick of the droids, holding a shield in front of her to block the blasts from the droids. 'Sometimes I love that woman.' Obi Wan thought to himself and he raced out from behind his hiding place, towards the first column.  
  
Siri began to cut through the droids, she felt her shield beginning to grow hot from the blasts it was absorbing. She began to worry. She jumped over two droids and blocked their blasts, hitting one in the chest plate, and cutting down the other.  
  
Obi Wan drove his blade into the column, watching the light sword cut through the concrete like butter. He then jumped out of the way as the large column as it crashed to the ground, crushing five droids.  
  
Siri was temporally distracted by the loud crash and a droid took the opportunity and shot her in the arm. She cried out in pain and in the same beat threw the shield at the droid, cutting his head off. She then pulled back, clutching her arm.  
  
Obi Wan heard Siri scream and he looked at her clutching her arm. He then ran to her aid. He fought off the droids as Siri tore off one of her sleeves, tying it around her hurt arm. Obi Wan noticed they were being driven into a corner. He could feel sweat dripping down his forehead.  
  
"Now what?" Siri asked, back in the battle. "This is insane." She screamed over the fire. "Why are there so many droids?"  
  
"At the risk of sounding like Qui Gon, let's focus on the here and the now." Obi Wan shot back. He never took his concentration off the battle, but he took in their surroundings, hoping to find a way out. He looked above them and noticed a skylight. He took out his cable launcher and aimed for the ceiling.  
  
Siri glanced at him, and covered his back. "You sure about this?" She asked as he grabbed her and the cable carried them high above the droids. Siri continued to block the blast bolts as Obi Wan held onto her.  
  
The two Jedi then swung and crashed through the skylight and jumped onto the roof. There were sweating and breathing heavily. "So not the most heroic escape, but it works right?" Obi Wan asked in his dry wit.  
  
Siri panted and raised her eye brow. The two friends then heard the sound of metal rolling on the steel roof. She sighed and ignited her saber. "Oh yeah, great escape Master Jedi." She answered him, sarcastically. As the two Jedi took a defensive stance, waiting for the droidekas.  
  
******************************  
  
"Help us?" Anakin asked, curious.  
  
Xan Serrano nodded and rose to his feet, walking towards Anakin. "Yes my young Jedi." He smiled at the young boy. "You see what my associates and I do are take the innocent Jedi children back to their parents, so they can live out their lives with their families instead of being raised as soldiers."  
  
"The Jedi aren't soldiers." Anakin protested.  
  
"I know you don't believe me because you were raised by the Jedi cult." The man spat. Anakin gave him a very confused look. "Don't you know that the Jedi council steals babies?" He folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"I know that children are brought to the Temple when they are babies." Anakin admitted, not really knowing very much about it considering his situation was very different.  
  
Xan Serrano shook his head sadly. "My boy that's just it, the Jedi masters take the children from their parents sometimes without consent."  
  
Anakin was about to protest when he considered how he came to the Jedi Temple. 'Qui Gon didn't. . .did he?' Anakin felt a strange emotion rise inside him.  
  
Serrano knelt in front of Anakin. "Just imagine, you could be back in the arms of your parents this time next week." He smiled  
  
Anakin thought for a moment. He imagined his mother's face when she would see him walk through the door. 'Mom. . .' He suddenly remembered her last words to him.  
  
/Don't look back./  
  
He looked up at the old man smiling before him. He then glanced at the other man who had yet to show any emotions at all. "I know you don't understand Anakin." The man turned Anakin's attention to him. "But all of you will soon." He smiled again then looked at his partner. "Now I need you and your friends out there to take a DNA test, that way we can match you up to your parents."  
  
Aalto grabbed Anakin by the back of his tunic and began to take him out of the room. "But I already know where my mom is!" Anakin called as he was dragged. Aalto stopped and Serrano stared at the boy, his eyes searching for answers.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yeah, my mom is on Tatooine." Anakin stated, looking between the two men. He noticed that for the first time since he met Xan Serrano the man seemed unpleasant.  
  
"Take him to the others, get them ready." He commanded Aalto, who shoved Anakin out the door.  
  
************************  
  
Obi Wan grabbed Siri and began to run as fast as they could, avoiding being hit by the destroyer droids. Both Jedi knew they were outmatched, and needed a new plan. They also knew there was nowhere to hide on the very flat roof. Siri looked for an escape as Obi Wan deflected more blaster fire.  
  
"Ok, it's your turn to come up with something." Obi Wan stated as he shot back a blast bolt, only to be absorbed by the droid's shields.  
  
Siri used the Force to scan the surrounding area, she then grabbed Obi Wan's arm and headed for another skylight. "This way." She commanded, and blocked another blast bolt with her own light saber.  
  
Obi Wan sensed what she was planning seconds before he found himself being grabbed by Siri and crashing through another skylight. The two knights were able to stop their fall by grabbing on to a large Bantha skeleton. The droidekas began to rain fire on them from the ceiling. Obi Wan looked at Siri from across the skeleton. "Oh yeah this is much better." He commented sarcastically.  
  
Siri gave him a stern look before speaking. "Jump." She stated as she let go of the skeleton.  
  
Obi Wan watched as Siri fell to the ground with a bone crunching thud. He blocked another blaster bolt and followed suit, landing on his tail bone. Siri helped him to his feet and the two friends ran down the hall away from the destroyers.  
  
When they felt they were in the clear they stopped to catch their breaths. Obi Wan leaned against the wall and Siri put her head between her knees. After a moment they had composed themselves.  
  
"It won't take the droids long to find us." Obi Wan commented. "We should keep moving."  
  
Siri continued to pant and nodded in agreement. "I agree." She said, finally rising to her full height, stretching her back.  
  
"Good idea." Another voice came from behind them. Siri then flipped the source of the voice over her head and to the ground. She held the intruder by the throat, straddling him. "Woe Siri, I didn't know you were so desperate for physical contact." Garen stated with a smile as he stared up at the blonde haired woman. "Obi Wan could you give us like 15 minutes?" Garen winked as Siri let him up, not before punching him in the arm.  
  
Obi Wan tried to suppress a laugh, then realized that Garen hadn't been there previously. "Garen? How did you get in here?" He asked, dumbfounded.  
  
Garen stared at his two friends who were both dirty, sweating and even bleeding. He shrugged. "The front door was open, and the droids were elsewhere, probably fighting you." He simply answered with a chuckle and began to walk down the hall.  
  
Obi Wan and Siri both stood for a moment with their jaws hanging open. Siri then looked at Obi Wan. "Told you we should've knocked." She said with a sigh.  
  
TBC 


	7. I think this is our lucky day

Title: Promise me you'll train the boy  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Author's note: Ok guys I'm really struggling in real life right now so I really hope that my stories don't suffer because of it. Thanks for all your reviews, I love you all. Enjoy the next chapter.  
  
************  
  
Chapter 7: I think today is our lucky day.  
  
Marla held her arm as she was led back to the group. All the children had been taken individually to have their blood drawn; all of them were confused by the actions of their captures.  
  
Ferus moved next to Marla as she sat away from the group, he hadn't had his turn yet and was curious what they had said to his friend. He sat down next to her and noticed her close her eyes tightly.  
  
"What happened Marla?" He asked, sympathetically.  
  
The red head turned away from her friend. She played with the spot on her arm where they had taken the blood. "They said some things Ferus that I don't understand." She admitted. "Some things about the Jedi, and I listened to them, so that must make me a bad Jedi."  
  
Ferus looked at the young girl in confusion. "No. You aren't a bad Jedi." He assured her. "What did they say to you?" He asked.  
  
She looked at him, her eyes glossy. "They said that the Council took us from our parents." She stated and Ferus looked stunned. "Without their permission."  
  
"Marla, you know that's not true."  
  
"How do we know Ferus?" She asked. "All we know is what the Council wants us to believe. This guy in there says that our parents are looking for us."  
  
Ferus looked at another student being led back to the group; he looked around and noticed all of the ones who had been seen had alienated themselves as Marla had. He then locked eyes with Anakin Skywalker who had been watching his exchange with Marla. Anakin shook his head. "Marla." Ferus turned back to the girl. "Listen to the Force; it will guide you to the truth."  
  
Marla looked again to the ground and slowly nodded at his words. "I will try." She said.  
  
Ferus lifted her chin and forced her to look at him. "There is no try." He smiled and noticed a small smile on her lips.  
  
"Do or do not." She finished for him.  
  
He looked back at Anakin who nodded at him.  
  
"You there!" A gruff voice interrupted them. Ferus and Anakin turned and saw Aalto pointing to Ferus. "You're next."  
  
Ferus patted Marla on the shoulder and headed towards the man. He passed by Anakin who grabbed his sleeve.  
  
"We've got to get them out of here." Anakin whispered.  
  
"We must be patient." Ferus argued.  
  
"Patient? For what?" Anakin protested.  
  
Ferus shrugged, signaling that he had no idea. He then was grabbed by Aalto and ushered out of the room.  
  
****************  
  
"Remind me why I came back?" Garren asked as he dived behind an exhibit case.  
  
"Because you love us." Obi Wan answered him, shouting over the roar of blast bolts.  
  
"And your mission in life is to annoy me at all costs." Siri joked, sending a bolt to the chest of its shooter.  
  
"Oh yes." Garren answered, deflecting another shot. "We should hang out more often you guys, this has been super fun."  
  
Siri rolled her eyes and searched the room for an exit. She noticed they were in a large room where the walls were a large aquarium, containing various marine animals. She then noticed a blast had cracked the thick glass and a small, steady stream of water was rushing out. She smiled and looked at her companions.  
  
Obi Wan noticed her smile and raised an eyebrow. "Why am I scared?" He asked her.  
  
She winked at him. "Don't you trust me?"  
  
Garren blocked another blast and looked at them in confusion. "Wait, what?"  
  
Siri looked at him and smiled. "Cover me boys."  
  
She then put her violet light saber in her left hand and quickly ran to the other side of the room. The droids noticed her and began to shoot. Obi Wan and Garren used the distraction to jump into the middle of the droids and cut them down. The blue and orange blades working together as one.  
  
"I still don't get what she's doing." Garren admitted.  
  
"You are better off not knowing." Obi Wan explained. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Siri had reached the far side of the room and had plunged her saber into the tank.  
  
"Hang onto something!" She shouted over the battle. She then kept her saber in the glass and ran along the wall, making a huge gash in the tank.  
  
Obi Wan only had a split second to grab his cable launcher and aim for the ceiling before the sound of water was deafening.  
  
Garren followed Obi Wan's example and grabbed for his launcher and both men rose high above the floor just as a wall of liquid washed away the droids into the next room. They scanned the chaos, searching for any signs of Siri.  
  
"Siri!" They called out her name in unison.  
  
"I don't see her." Garren stated, sounding worried. "She didn't just sacrifice herself did she?"  
  
Obi Wan shook his head. "No, she's around here somewhere." He began to lower himself as the water receded. "She's got to be here." He assured Garren as well as himself.  
  
The two friends returned their cable launchers to their belts and searched the room. Stepping over various fish and other aquatic life sprawled on the floor. Garren ran to the broken doors of the next room and noticed several broken droids smashed against the back wall. He searched the pile for Siri.  
  
"She's not in there." He called to Obi Wan when he reentered the room. He noticed Obi Wan clearing a pile of debris, he ran to him. He looked down and noticed a slender hand clutching one of the columns in the room. He leaned down and helped Obi Wan remove the pile off their friend.  
  
Obi Wan pulled her motionless form off the column and laid her on the ground. She was still clutching her light saber, but it had fried due to the water. Obi Wan leaned down and listened to her chest.  
  
"She's not breathing." He told Garren and then quickly pinched her nose and put his lips to hers and gave her his breath.  
  
*********************  
  
"That is all of them." Aalto entered into the room where Xan Serrano was finishing his work.  
  
"Excellent." The large man turned to his companion. "After this bunch, we should be set for life."  
  
Aalto nodded.  
  
"Our clients are getting impatient though, they cannot wait for their perfect child to be delivered to them." Serrano continued, as he typed information on his data pad. "Now is a matter of setting up the child with the most midi clorians to the highest bidder." He continued to read the results of the test.  
  
"Should I begin to set up detonators?" Aalto asked and Serrano nodded.  
  
"Yes my friend, we will want to get out as soon as possible." He looked at his companion. "Make sure you separate the brats by worth when I give you the results. We don't need all of them."  
  
"Yes sir." Aalto nodded and began to leave the room.  
  
"Aalto wait." Serrano commanded. Aalto turned and noticed Serrano smiling at his data screen. "I think today is our lucky day."  
  
******************  
  
Anakin watched Ferus return to the group. He saw the same look on his face as all the others had, a look of confusion and a look of depression. Anakin realized how difficult it must be for the others in his class, to suddenly have their whole belief system come crashing down. They had all grown up in the Temple; none of them had known the warmth of a parents love. Anakin suddenly counted himself lucky. He silently took pleasure at seeing the look on Ferus' face, but tried to shake it off.  
  
'That's not very Jedi-like behavior Anakin.' He scolded himself. He then swallowed his pride and walked up to Ferus. "You ok?" He asked the older boy.  
  
Ferus turned to face Anakin, trying to mask his emotions. "I'm fine Skywalker, why wouldn't I be?" He asked.  
  
"Well it's just the things they said were pretty interesting." Anakin stated.  
  
"They are interesting." Ferus stated a slight raise to his voice. "They are flat out lies."  
  
"How do you know?" Anakin asked.  
  
Ferus tried to answer but found he couldn't. "I don't know." He admitted. "But it doesn't seem right."  
  
Anakin nodded. "I agree on that one."  
  
Marla overheard them. "Are you telling me that the two of you actually agree on something?"  
  
Ferus looked at Marla then at Anakin. "Actually we agree on two things." Anakin gave a curious look. "We've got to get out of here."  
  
**********************  
  
Obi Wan continued to breath into Siri's mouth. Garren watched in horror as their friend's lips began to turn blue.  
  
"Siri, you better knock this off." Garren stated, kneeling next to her lifeless form.  
  
Obi Wan stole a glance at him then continued his work. 'First Bant now Siri how could I let them come along?' He thought to himself.  
  
"If you wake up now, I promise I will never annoy you again." Garren promised to his friend.  
  
Obi Wan blew into her mouth one more time and the blonde haired woman began to cough, spitting water out of her mouth. "Don't make promises you can't keep Garren." She rasped out.  
  
Garren and Obi Wan smiled at each other. "Are you ok?" Obi Wan asked after a moment.  
  
Siri looked up at Obi Wan, who was still leaning on her. "Obi Wan, if I knew you were that desperate for physical contact." Siri smiled and coughed. "Garren, you want to give us about 15 minutes." She winked at the boys.  
  
"It's a good thing you're beautiful, cause man I hate you sometimes Tachi." Garren rose to his feet.  
  
"That was stupid you know." Obi Wan told her, helping her stand.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked, "That was all part of my master plan."  
  
"To almost kill yourself." Obi Wan asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"I didn't say it was a good plan." She coughed again. "But it took care of the droids didn't it?"  
  
She inspected her light saber and frowned. Obi Wan took it from her hands and inspected it as well. "Fried, but it will recharge." He gave it back to her, giving her a look.  
  
Siri shook her head. "Don't." She placed her saber on her belt. "If you give me the 'this weapon is your life' speech I will hit you."  
  
Obi Wan put his hands up in defeat. "Whatever you say master Jedi." He laughed. "But you'll want to stop being so reckless when you finally take a Padawan of your own." He winked.  
  
"Don't ever say such a thing." She put her hands on her hips. "I see no apprentice in my future."  
  
"What's wrong Siri? Don't want a rug rat?" Garren asked, leaning on the column. "Afraid they'll turn out like you?"  
  
Siri flashed him a dirty look. Then noticed Obi Wan had closed his eyes. "Obi Wan?" She moved towards him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I sense a strange disturbance in the Force." He said after a moment. "I sense fear."  
  
Siri and Garren closed their eyes as well and listened to the Force. "I feel it also." Garren stated.  
  
"It's the kids." Siri exclaimed, opening her eyes. "Something has frightened them bad, and confused them."  
  
The three friends looked at each other and continued their search for the group of students.  
  
***********************  
  
"That boy has the highest concentration of midi clorians I have ever seen." Xan Serrano explained to Aalto. "He is worth a fortune."  
  
Aalto's expression didn't change. "Isn't this the same boy who said that he knew who his mother was?"  
  
Serrano's smile faded. "How can that be possible?" Aalto shrugged. "The Jedi take children when they are infants. How can he possibly know his mother?"  
  
"Some Jedi are allowed to visit their birth families, but most don't. It is possible he met his family." Aalto explained. "But that wouldn't account for the feelings I sensed from him when he mentioned his mother."  
  
Serrano stroked his chin. "Looks like we'll have our work cut out for us with this one." He rose from his chair. "But the reward for a child of his abilities. . ."  
  
"How much do you think we'll get for him?" Aalto asked.  
  
"Royal families pay huge sums of money for Force sensitive children. Just imagine how much they'll fork out for Jedi children, let alone one this gifted." Serrano smiled. "No matter what, do not let that boy out of your sights." He commanded.  
  
Aalto nodded. "Yes sir."  
  
"Come now, we've got a lot of work to do." The two men walked into the hallway, only to find it empty save for several droids littering the floor. Serrano's face turned many shades of red as he felt the rage rise inside him. "Find them!" He shouted, and Aalto raced down the hall.  
  
*TBC: Please let me know if this chapter was any good, thank you all for your reviews! 


	8. Creating a distraction

Title: Promise me you'll train the boy  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the drill. . .not mine, make no money. . .all hail George Lucas!  
  
*Author's note: Ok folks here is another chapter! I'm trying to figure out exactly where to go with this story, because I don't want it to seem like I'm going around in circles, please let me know if it's becoming too repetitive. Also thank you to all who have reviewed this story, it means the world to me.  
  
Chapter 8: Creating a distraction  
  
"So, how exactly do you plan on getting us out of here?" Marla asked.  
  
"I have an idea, it should disable the droids." Anakin stated, rubbing his chin in contemplation. "But I can't do it alone."  
  
Ferus sighed. "What do we do?" He asked.  
  
Anakin smiled, he liked being in charge. "You see the panel on the backs of the droids?" He asked and the two other children nodded. "We need to remove the panel, then you should see a yellow wire just pull out that wire and the droids will take a long nap."  
  
"And just how are we supposed to get close enough to the droids to get the panel off of them?" Ferus asked with a slight growl in his voice.  
  
Anakin's smile faded as he knew Ferus was right. He looked to the ground and tried to come up with a solution.  
  
"I know!" Marla almost shouted with her excitement. "I'll get some of the others to create a distraction while the two of you disarm the droids."  
  
"You know, it's crazy enough it just might work." Anakin stated, smiling at the girl.  
  
"No. That will put you all in unnecessary danger." Ferus protested.  
  
"Ferus, if we don't do something I think we are already in danger." Anakin replied. "Besides, this will give my master some time to come rescue us."  
  
"Your master? What makes you think Master Obi Wan is coming?" Ferus asked.  
  
"He told me so through our bond." Anakin didn't like Ferus' tone.  
  
"Hmmm. Ok." Ferus replied.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Anakin challenged.  
  
"Nothing Skywalker." Ferus put his hands up in defense. "It just surprises me that's all."  
  
"Why would that surprise you?" Anakin asked. "Because I'm not worth rescuing or something?"  
  
"No Anakin, you misunderstand me." Ferus explained and Anakin relaxed a little. "I'm just surprised something got your master out of the Temple."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well it's just I've heard that Master Obi Wan went crazy after he fought the Sith, and that's why he won't go on any missions." Ferus was speaking sincerely.  
  
"My master did not go crazy, you take that back!" Anakin defended his master, although half believed it himself. "He doesn't go on missions because he knows I'm not ready for missions yet!" Anakin could feel his blood boiling.  
  
"Ok fine." Ferus tried to get the blonde haired boy to calm down. "If that helps you sleep better at night." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
Anakin heard the comment and then tackled the older boy to the floor. The two rivals rolled around the group of initiates, biting, scratching, and punching one another. The droid guards turned their attention to the two boys. Anakin pinned Ferus down and wrapped his arms around the older boy's throat. Suddenly they noticed a droid falling to the ground and saw the other three had also been dispatched. They both turned their attention to Marla who was wiping her hands off on her tunic.  
  
"Now boys if you are done, can we go?" She asked.  
  
Anakin and Ferus exchanged glances. "We were just creating a distraction." Anakin lamely stated as Ferus pushed him off his body.  
  
Ferus dusted himself off. "Let's go everyone." He commanded and the group of Jedi students followed him down the hall.  
  
Anakin slowly followed, giving Ferus a dirty look.  
  
****************************  
  
Obi Wan, Siri, and Garren ran into another huge room in the museum. They were once again being followed by droids. They entered the lavishly decorated room and Garren Force pushed the huge wooden doors shut. Siri then Forced pushed several large items in front of the double doors. The three friends stopped for a moment, catching their breaths.  
  
"Ok, this plan isn't working." Garren huffed, slumping down to the floor. "We keep going in circles."  
  
"Well, I'm open for ideas." Obi Wan stated as he continued to try to regain his normal breathing rhythm.  
  
"Hey don't look at me; I used up my last idea with the aquarium." Siri panted, the boys giving her a look. "Once again, not a good idea." She reminded them, checking out her still fried light saber.  
  
Obi Wan ran a hand over his tired eyes, he was becoming exhausted. He looked over at his friends and noticed the same thing. "Maybe we should rest for a few minutes, until we come up with a better plan." He suggested and his two companions nodded.  
  
Obi Wan walked into the adjoining room, leaving Garren and Siri alone. Siri sat down on the floor and tried to meditate. Garren crept towards her.  
  
"Well now that we are alone." He stated with a smile.  
  
"Garren, don't you ever get tired of rejection?" Siri asked, not opening her eyes.  
  
"No my dear, my tears give me fuel." Garren answered, pretending to cry. Siri giggled and looked up at Garren. "I just seriously wanted to tell you that I think that was an amazing thing you did with the aquarium." He smiled at her. "I mean not a very Jedi like thing to do, and certainly not a smart thing to do. . .but a pretty cool thing though."  
  
"Well thank you Garren." Siri stated, running a hand through her short hair, trying to fix the spikes that had been weighed down by the water. "And I'm glad you came back, you certainly keep us laughing."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see that one of you didn't lose your sense of humor when you became a knight." Garren stated, motioning to where Obi Wan had disappeared to.  
  
"Give him a break Garren." Siri glanced to where her friend had gone. "He's been through a lot." She thought back to the memories that Obi Wan had shared with her and shuddered. "The Council is lucky he's in as good shape as he is."  
  
"What happened between the two of you in his apartment?" Garren asked and Siri suddenly became uncomfortable.  
  
"Nothing." She answered, rising to her feet.  
  
"I saw the look on both your faces; did he show you something?" Garren pushed. "Or did something else happen?" He gave her a wink.  
  
"You know, just when I think I can actually have a conversation with you, you keep talking." Siri stated and headed for the adjoining room.  
  
Garren sat in the middle of the floor and sighed. "Well it's a good thing the code forbids attachments because I'm no good with the ladies."  
  
"Shut up Garren!" Siri called over her shoulder.  
  
"Lighten up Tachi!" Garren called back.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Quick, in here." Ferus commanded as he held open a small door for all the other Jedi students. He waited till all were inside the small room and he pulled the door shut, just as two droidekas rolled down the hall past them. "This is a good place to hide." Ferus whispered after a moment.  
  
"We shouldn't be hiding, we should be doing something." Anakin stated, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Like what Skywalker? Fight off their entire droid army with nothing but our bare hands?" Ferus asked, snidely.  
  
"No." Anakin replied quickly. "But sitting here in the dark isn't helping us get out of here."  
  
"Will you two stop it?" Marla interjected. "I swear if I have to endure anymore arguments from the both of you I will kick you out of here and you'll have to deal with Serrano yourselves."  
  
The boys looked at the girl in astonishment. Anakin was about to open his mouth to give a 'he started it' but decided against it when he saw the look on Marla's face.  
  
"Marla's right." Ferus commented, and Anakin noticed Marla smile and blush. "We wait here until help comes."  
  
"Or until Serrano finds us." Anakin commented under his breath. He sat on the floor and tried to remember his Jedi teachings and tried to throw his anger into the Force, but he was just too wound up, he knew he couldn't. He looked at Ferus and noticed the boy trying to meditate, and that irritated him even more. The ten year old couldn't take anymore, he rose to his feet. "I'm going to do something." He stated and the other students gasped.  
  
"What?" Ferus snapped out of his trance.  
  
"I'm going to find a communication center and call for help." Anakin said, opening the door.  
  
Ferus grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving the room. "I think we should all stick together Anakin, besides I thought you said Master Kenobi was coming for us."  
  
Anakin sighed. "Yes he is." Anakin believed with all his heart his master would come, but would he be able to help.  
  
Suddenly a huge explosion rocked the museum. The children all held onto each other for support. Anakin and Ferus exchanged worried glances. "What was that?" Marla asked, holding onto Ferus.  
  
"I don't know." Ferus admitted. "But something doesn't feel right."  
  
Anakin nodded. "Now we call for help." He stated, and exited the small room. "I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
"Skywalker!" Ferus called after him, Anakin rolled his eyes and turned towards Ferus. "May the Force be with you."  
  
*******************************************  
  
"So, how you holding up?" Siri asked Obi Wan as she sauntered into the room.  
  
"I'm just a little tired, that's all." Obi Wan answered.  
  
"You're lying, and you know you are terrible at lying. Hence why you were never chosen to go undercover as a pirate for a year" Siri smiled and Obi Wan avoided her gaze. "You're worried about the boy." She changed the subject.  
  
"Figure that one out all on your own did you Master Tachi?" Obi Wan sarcastically remarked.  
  
Siri placed her hands on her hips and stared at Obi Wan. "Yeah sarcasm was never your strong point either." Obi Wan smiled and shook his head. "So let me ask you this Master Kenobi." Siri walked towards him. "Are you really worried about the boy, or are you worried about your promise to Qui Gon?"  
  
"Of course I'm worried about the boy Siri, he's my apprentice." Obi Wan quickly stated.  
  
"And why is he your apprentice?" Siri challenged and Obi Wan avoided her gaze again. "I mean I talked to you briefly before you went back to Naboo and I seem to remember some serious un Jedi like words being said by you about this boy."  
  
"I was angry, Qui Gon had just offered to take the boy as an apprentice. At the time I felt I was cast aside, you know how important Qui Gon's approval was to me." Obi Wan explained.  
  
"Was?" Siri challenged. "Or is it that you're still trying to gain his approval by keeping this insane promise?"  
  
"Siri I don't expect you to understand, you aren't ready for an apprentice of your own." Obi Wan commented.  
  
"That's right I'm not, and maybe you aren't ready either. Did that thought ever occur to you?" She asked him, holding his gaze.  
  
"Yes Siri I think about that everyday, but I am a master now, and I just have to make the best of it." Obi Wan moved away from her. "And be the best master I can be."  
  
"Talk to master Yoda, maybe he can train Anakin." Siri pleaded.  
  
"No." Obi Wan cut her off. "I can train Anakin just as well as master Yoda." He looked at her. "Look, I appreciate everyone's concern I really do, but you have to understand how important this is to me." It was now Siri's turn to avoid his gaze. "Now either you can support me, or you can go home."  
  
After a moment of silence Siri spoke up. "Well I'm not going home." She smiled.  
  
Obi Wan smiled back at her. "Thank you."  
  
"I hate to break up this touching scene." Garren cleared his throat. "But we really should get moving."  
  
Obi Wan nodded. "You're right Garren."  
  
The three Jedi turned towards the next door and suddenly came face to face with a strange looking battle droid.  
  
"Are there any more?" Siri asked, looking at the strange droid in confusion.  
  
"I don't sense anymore." Obi Wan commented, searching the Force. "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"I got this one." Garren stated, pulling out his orange light saber.  
  
"Garren No!!" Obi Wan shouted just as his friend cut through the droid with his blade. The droid then exploded, causing a huge fire ball.  
  
TBC: Please review! 


	9. Size matters not

Title: Promise me you'll train the boy  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill so please don't sue.  
  
Author's note: Hey I actually wrote a chapter to this story!!! I don't know if anyone is still reading but if you are and you review I love you! And Padawan, I have added more Garen in this chapter just for you.  
  
*Chapter 9  
  
"Garen no!" Obi Wan screamed as his friend brought his orange blade down on the strange droid. Obi Wan immediately Force pushed his childhood friend out of the way as the robot exploded before their very eyes.  
  
Siri used the Force to divert the wall of flames away from them as best she could; she began to grow weary due to the amount of power she was using. Obi Wan pushed Garen behind them and turned to help Siri in diverting the flames.  
  
Garen removed his cloak and put out the flames that had found their way onto his clothing. "Did you see how easily I destroyed that droid? Wow, I am good." He stated sarcastically, receiving a harsh look from his companions who were still trying to hold back the fire.  
  
"Well since you're so great why don't you find us a way out of here?" Siri asked, through gritted teeth, sweat dripping down her brow.  
  
Garen quickly rose to his feet and searched the room for an escape. He noticed the flames eating hungrily at the walls of the museum and knew they didn't have much time left. He searched and searched starting to get nervous about the situation. He quickly called upon the Force and calmed himself down. Suddenly he had an idea.  
  
"I have an idea." He called out as he ran back to Siri and Obi Wan. "But you're not going to like it."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Siri asked, feeling her energy quickly draining.  
  
"We'll follow your lead Garen." Obi Wan said. "Why does that scare me?"  
  
Siri and Obi Wan let go of their connection to the Force and quickly ducked as a wall of flames rolled over their heads. They then followed Garen as he headed straight for the large window, jumping through it.  
  
"Here we go again." Siri commented as she followed Garen.  
  
The three Jedi suddenly found themselves falling; they didn't realize how many stories they had climbed. As one they pulled out their cable launchers and shot them towards the roof, once the cables tightened they found themselves hanging in mid air. Obi Wan then began to swing towards the window in front of them. Garen followed suit and Siri was next. All three crashed through the window, landing not as gracefully as they had hoped.  
  
"Does anyone else think this mission isn't going as well as it should be?" Garen groaned, lying on his back.  
  
"Well, if they didn't know we were here before, they do now." Obi Wan commented.  
  
Garen coughed and rose to rest on his knees. "What makes you say that?" He asked, but his question was answered by six droidekas aiming blasters at them. "Oh you better be kidding." Garen sighed.  
  
*********************************  
  
Anakin Skywalker raced down the halls of the museum, he was trying to remember the tour he had taken earlier, and silently cursed himself for not paying better attention.  
  
'Your focus determins your reality.' He remembered Qui Gon's wisdom and frowned. He then called upon the Force to help guide him through the maze of exibits. He finally came to the large entryway and noticed there were no droids in the vicnity, he suddenly realized that he could run for help.  
  
As he dashed for the glass doors he quickly found himself ducking for cover as the huge glass windows and doors shattered because of an explosion. He covered his eyes with his arms and tried to protect himself as best he could. He suddenly worried about the other students. He rose to his feet and felt himself being torn, he didn't know what was the best way for him to actually help his fellow padawans.  
  
Before he could make up his mind he felt himself being roughly grabbed by the scruff of his neck. He turned and stared into two sky blue/almost white eyes. Anakin almost felt like the man's stare was burning into him. Aalto grabbed Anakin and stared down at him.  
  
"Move boy." Aalto pushed Anakin towards a turbo lift, and found that it was no longer in operation, due to the explosion. Aalto frowned and pulled out his light saber, he then used it to unlock a service door that led to a dark stairway. "Start climbing." He commanded.  
  
Anakin swallowed as he stared up the dark, rickety stairs that had to of been made when the building was built. He slowly obeyed and began to climb. He could feel Aalto right behind him, his lightsaber lighting the way for the two of them, Anakin's mind reeled with possibilities of escape, but found none. He began to feel alone, and that he was nothing more than a ten year old boy and not the chosen one. He was ashamed to admit it, but he needed help.  
  
/Master!/  
  
******************************************  
  
Marla unconsciously held onto Ferus as the explosion rocked the small room containing the Jedi children, he looked down at her and she quickly let go and blushed. Ferus felt a disturbance through the Force that he could no longer ignore. He rose to his feet, and looked back at the students who were trying to hold a brave face, and remember their teachings of the Force.  
  
"Do you guys feel that?" Ferus asked. The others nodded slowly. They then were startled by the sound of Droidekas rolling down the hall and glass shattering. "We have to do something." Ferus stated, rising to his feet. He glanced back at Marla who was also on her feet along with the other students. Ferus smiled. "Let's go." He then led the group out of their hiding place.  
  
********************************************  
  
Obi Wan, Siri and Garen slowly rose to their feet, they found themselves staring at nine droidekas (three more had arrived) all with their blasters aimed at them. All three Jedi suddenly found themselves at their wits end, they didn't have any ideas and all were extremely exhausted.  
  
Siri, breathing hard stared at the droids. "So now what?" She asked under her breath.  
  
"I'm thinking." Obi Wan stated.  
  
"Maybe we should offer them a sacrifice. . .Siri?" Garen tried to make light of the situation, pushing Siri towards the droids.  
  
One of the droidekas saw the sudden movement and shot a bolt towards Siri and Garen, Siri quickly activated her light saber and deflected the shot back at the droid, to only be absorbed in the force field.  
  
"I guess your saber is working again." Garen sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
The three friends then found themselves defending against an onslaught of fire, they began to back into a corner. Obi Wan deflected another bolt and tried to find an escape, but before he came up with anything a very large statue came crashing down on top of four of the droids. Obi Wan, Siri and Garen had to jump out of the way as another large statue toppled ontop of the remaining five.  
  
"Did you do that Obi Wan?" Garen asked as the dust cleared.  
  
"No, although I wish I had thought about it." Obi Wan admited.  
  
"Hey." Siri motioned to the shadows, pointing out the figures hiding. "It's ok, you can come out, it's safe." She called to the children.  
  
Ferus came out into the light, and was followed by the other children. "Are you alright masters?" He asked.  
  
"Masters, I like the sound of that." Garen whispered to Obi Wan, who was chuckling.  
  
Siri knelt infront of Ferus. "We are fine, thanks to you." She glanced around at the other students. "How did you do that?" She motioned to the statues.  
  
"We concentrated on the Force." Ferus answered, standing up straight. "Size matters not."  
  
Siri nodded and rose to her feet. "So much for our grand rescue." She said, shrugging.  
  
Garen and Obi Wan walked up to Ferus. "How did you guys get away?" Garen asked.  
  
"Anakin Skywalker figured out a way to disarm the droids, we were able to slip away unoticed." Marla informed, Ferus had a look of disgust at the mention of Anakin.  
  
Obi Wan scanned the group of kids, realizing that Anakin was not present. "Where's Anakin?" He asked, worry rising in his mind.  
  
"He went to try to and locate a communications center to call for help." Marla answered, feeling bad when she saw the look on Obi Wan's face.  
  
"Against better judgment." Ferus interjected.  
  
Obi Wan nodded. 'Sounds like Anakin.' He thought to himself. "How long has he been gone?"  
  
Marla shrugged. "A while." She answered, starting to worry about her fellow student.  
  
/Master!/  
  
Obi Wan suddenly closed his eyes, Garen and Siri looked at him curiously. "Obi Wan?" Siri asked, putting a hand on his arm.  
  
/Anakin? Padawan, where are you?/ He called through their bond, but recieved no answer. Obi Wan's eyes snapped open and he looked at Siri. "Get them out of here, get them to safety." He then turned to leave.  
  
"Obi Wan! Don't do anything stupid!" Garen called after his friend. He then turned back to Siri and the children. He sighed. "Round 'em up Tachi, I want to get back to my movie."  
  
Siri shook her head, giving Garen a surprising smile. She was actually thankful for his humor on this mission. She began to gather the students, she glanced at the retreating figure of Obi Wan. Garen also looked at his friend.  
  
"He'll be ok Siri." He assured her.  
  
"I know Garen, I just have a bad feeling about this." She answered.  
  
*TBC: You know, I forgot how much fun I've been having writing this story, I don't know why it took me so long to update. Please be kind and review, your reviews will determine the fate of our heros...hahahaha! Just kidding, but review anyways please, I love you all! 


	10. Force help us

Title: Promise me you'll train the boy  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Author's note: Well here we go the last chapter, I know it's so sad. I have another story in the works that involves Obi, Siri, Garen and Bant, but I can't write it until I'm done writing "Strength over fear" but I just wanted to give you a tease about it so keep your eyes pealed.  
  
*Chapter 10: Force help us  
  
Siri ran a short distance ahead of the group of students, Garen ran behind the children in order to cover their backs. Siri tried to remember how to get out of the museum, but realized that they hadn't gone in a straight line and really had no idea where the exit was. She called upon the Force to guide her, she hated to admit it but they were lost. She suddenly felt a presence running next to her, she looked down and saw a boy with dark hair that held silver highlights in it. The boy held an aura around him that showed he was very skilled with the Force, but there was something else hidden deep beneath his Jedi mask. Siri felt worry and sorrow flowing through the young man and it wasn't connected to their current situation. She wondered why such a skilled student was worried about their future. She looked down at him and offered a smile.  
  
"Everything will be alright." She assured him, taking on an uncharacteristic warm tone.  
  
Ferus sighed. "I know Master Tachi."  
  
Siri was surprised he knew who she was. "I didn't think any younglings would know who I am." She commented with a chuckle.  
  
Ferus looked up at her. "Of course they do, you infiltrated a pirate slaver." Ferus commented, his voice raising in excitment. "Well, I think that would be an admirable mission." He tried to calm his voice.  
  
Siri smiled, she had no idea anyone even knew about her mission. "Well, it's not a mission I'd reconmend for anyone." She then notice Ferus become uncomfortable. "What troubles you Padawan?"  
  
Ferus hung his head. "That's just it master Tachi, I'm nearly thirteen and I have no prospects of a master." He then recovered. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to trouble you with this."  
  
Siri kept up the pace, still trying to find an exit. "How could a student as talented as you not have a prospect for a master?" Siri asked, appalled.  
  
Ferus shrugged. "I cannot answer that question." He admitted.  
  
They ran in silence for a while longer, Siri getting frustrated that she couldn't find the way out.  
  
"Do we need to stop for directions?" Garen teased from behind the students, although he was getting nervous as well.  
  
Siri shot him a look that showed she wasn't pleased with his wit at the moment. She then tried to listen to the Force to guide them out.  
  
"It's this way master." Ferus pointed to the right.  
  
Siri smiled and led the group to the hallway to the right, the ran for several minutes before the two older Jedi felt the disturbance.  
  
"Get down!" Garen shouted just as a blast bolt flew over their heads. Garen grabbed two children and was forced to roll under an exhibit as several large animal bones fell around them. He silenced the children and peeked under the glass case as Siri and the other children were rising to their feet, finding themselves surrounded by several battle droids.  
  
Siri ignited her lightsaber and pushed Ferus behind her, she looked behind her for Garen, but didn't see him, she could feel his presence near and hoped that he had a plan. Siri tried to calm the children down as she waited for her enemy to make the first move, suddenly the droids parted and a portly man dressed in lavish robes approached them. Siri held her saber in front of her, waiting for the man to speak.  
  
Xan Serrano smiled at the Jedi woman as he approached. "My dear, is that weapon really nessicarry?" He asked.  
  
Siri glanced around at the droids. "You tell me." She challenged.  
  
Xan Serrano chuckled. "I take it you are to blame for so many of my precious droids laying in pieces?" He asked.  
  
Siri sensed Garen slowly moving, she decided to buy him time. "That would be me." She answered.  
  
Xan Serrano placed his hands behind his back and rocked back and forth on his heels. "And what are you planning to do with these children?" He asked. "Take them back to live a life of servitude in the Jedi cult?"  
  
Siri looked at the man, she knew he was trying to trick the children. "As opposed to what? Selling them on the black market for the highest bidder?"  
  
The children gasped as the question left Siri's mouth. Xan Serrano stayed calm. "If you call giving the children back to their parents a crime, after they had been kidnapped by the Jedi masters then yes I'm commiting a crime."  
  
Siri could feel her blood boiling, she couldn't believe she had gone through the hell she had gone through just to match wits with a man like this. Suddenly a large bird skelleton fell on top of several of the droids, pinning Xan Serrano's robe beneath it. Garen then jumped into the fray, cutting down battle droid after battle droid. Garen jumped into the air and kicked out with both legs, disarming two droids. Siri drove her saber into the chest plate of another droid as she walked up to Xan Serrano.  
  
"I hope you're ready to spend some time in prison." Siri commented as she put her light saber back on her belt. "You are under arrest for the murder of a Jedi master and the kidnapping of Jedi students." She pulled out a pair of binders from her belt.  
  
"You'll never be able to pin anything on me, I have the best lawyers in the galaxy." Xan Serrano sneered.  
  
Garen walked up behind Siri, laughing at the man's audacity. "Boy, someone loves himself."  
  
Xan Serrano smiled a wicked smile. "If there is no evidence, there is no court in the galaxy that can convict me."  
  
Siri and Garen exchanged glances, they then felt a disturbance through the Force. "The place is wired." Siri whispered to Garen so that the children didn't over hear.  
  
"Ten credits say it's my favorite kind of droids." Garen commented. "We better get the kids out of here, and fast."  
  
"What about Obi Wan?" Siri asked.  
  
"We'll worry about him once the kids are safe." Garen answered. "Don't worry he's a smart guy. . .most of the time."  
  
The two friends turned towards the children, and began to explain the situation to them.  
  
Xan Serrrano laughed. "Don't be fooled children, they want you to become mindless soldiers." Siri rolled her eyes and punched Xan Serrano in the face. "That isn't Jedi like behavior, I'll have you expelled for that!"  
  
Garen chuckled. "Finally got to punch someone today did we?"  
  
Siri smiled and shrugged. "Let's get out of here."  
  
Siri and Ferus led the way, and Garen grabbed Xan Serrano and they headed for the exit.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Obi Wan searched through the Force, trying to locate his young apprentice, he suddenly became aware of his presence above him. He headed for the turbo lift and found that it wasn't in operation, he sighed to himself. He then pulled out his cable launcher and headed for one of the few remaining windows that was still in tact. He Force pushed a peice of debris through the glass and he climbed out onto the ledge, the wind blew his ginger hair around his face and he aimed his launcher to the roof of the tall building. The cable tightened and carried the young master high above the ground. He then swung his body over the ledge and landed on the roof, the sight he found made the usually cool, collective knight very angry. He found a man with bleach blonde hair pulling his apprentice by the scruff of his neck. Obi Wan grabbed his light saber and headed towards them.  
  
Anakin struggled under the grasp of the tall man, he didn't know what was going to happen, but he was worried. Suddenly he felt a familiar presence and he grew excited, he then saw his master walking towards them, his light saber in his hand. Aalto also felt Obi Wan's presence and turned towards the knight, his face held a wicked grin.  
  
"I figured you'd come." Aalto sneered, holding his own light saber towards Anakin.  
  
Obi Wan suddenly realized the man holding his apprentice was someone from his past. "Aalto." He stated calmly. "I haven't seen you in years."  
  
"Since the Jedi cast me aside because I wasn't good enough for the order." Aalto stated, pulling Anakin towards him. Anakin looked between his master and his capture, confused.  
  
"I can see you've made a life for yourself." Obi Wan commented sacastically, but then felt ashamed for getting dragged down to Aalto's level infront of Anakin. "Let the boy go."  
  
Aalto tightened his grip on Anakin, holding the light saber up to his throat. "And if I don't, you'll do what exactly Kenobi?" Aalto smiled. "Kill me like you did Bruck?"  
  
Obi Wan held a mask of calm, but his emotions inside betrayed him, he wasn't ready to have all of his skelletons brought out of the closet in front of his young apprentice yet. "Enough Aalto."  
  
"Do you know what it was like seeing you walking the halls with a master after you not only were on probation but also murdered my best friend?" Aalto was steaming.  
  
Anakin looked between his master and Aalto, he was confused as to what was being said. "Master?" He ventured to ask.  
  
"Don't worry about it Anakin." Obi Wan told him.  
  
Aalto smiled. "Your master never told you young one?" He asked Anakin who stared at Obi Wan. "He never told you how he left the Jedi once?" Anakin's eyes grew wide with shock, Obi Wan continued to not respond. "The Jedi train you children to be soldiers, but in Obi Wan's case they did such a great job that he even turned on a fellow student."  
  
Anakin shook his head. "I don't believe you." He looked up at Aalto.  
  
Aalto grabbed Anakin by the tunic and held him over the ledge, dangling above the ground. Obi Wan's heart seemed to stopped in that instant as he watched Anakin scared out of his mind. "Let him go Aalto!" Obi Wan demanded.  
  
"Tell the boy Obi Wan, tell him what you did." Aalto smiled.  
  
Obi Wan looked at Anakin, and noticed Anakin trying to keep calm and use the Force, Obi Wan was proud of him. He then noticed a familiar speeder heading towards them. "What do you want with him Aalto? Why are you kidnapping Jedi children?"  
  
"To give them a better life, to keep them from going through what I went through." He explained.  
  
"And there is nothing in it for you?" Obi Wan asked, inching towards them.  
  
Aalto moved closer to the edge. "You're changing the subject." He loosened his grip on Anakin, making the boy drop alittle. "Answer the question."  
  
Obi Wan looked into Anakin's frightened eyes. "Yes Anakin, I did kill another student." Anakin looked at Obi Wan with a look of shock. "He helped someone infiltrate the Temple, he was going kill my friend Bant." Obi Wan held his head.  
  
"That was never proven!" Aalto screamed. Suddenlt he felt a presence quickly heading towards him, he looked up just in time to see Siri falling towards him; she had jumped out of the speeder. She kicked Aalto in the head, causing him to drop Anakin, Obi Wan was quick to react and jumped after his apprentice.  
  
Obi Wan used the Force to fall faster so that he could catch up to Anakin, Obi Wan then grabbed the boy into his arms and turned his body so that he would land on his back. He called upon the Force to slow their descent, but before it did much good they landed with a bone crunching thud onto a ledge several stories below them. Anakin, who safely landed on his master's body sat up and noticed his master wasn't moving.  
  
"Master?" He called frantically, cupping the older man's face in his chubby fingers. "Master Obi Wan please wake up!" Anakin didn't know what to do, his master continued to not show any signs of movement. The boy felt like crying. "You can't leave me, you're all I have." Anakin laid his head on Obi Wan's chest, and began to cry. He then heard a soft moan coming from the man beneath him.  
  
"Anakin" Obi Wan groaned.  
  
Anakin sniffled as he looked up at the blue/grey eyes he had grown to love. "Master?"  
  
"Anakin, you have very pointy elbows, would you mind getting off of me?" Obi Wan smiled, and Anakin quickly got up and helped Obi Wan to his feet.  
  
Obi Wan rubbed the sore spot on his back and glanced back up at the roof, he heard the sound of light sabers clashing and wanted to get back to Siri. He then noticed a speeder heading towards them, he waved down Garen who piloted the speeder skillfully and lined it up right next to the ledge, Anakin was impressed.  
  
"Hey baby, heading my way?" Garen asked as Obi Wan put Anakin in the speeder with Garen. He looked up at Siri. "Should we go save the damsel in distress?"  
  
Obi Wan cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, but never let her hear you call her that." Obi Wan stated and Garen nodded in agreement. "Do you have your cable launcher?" Garen tossed the launcher to Obi Wan who aimed it towards the roof. "Anakin, stay with Garen." Obi Wan commanded and Anakin nodded. He then shot the cable and lifted up to the roof to help Siri.  
  
He landed on the roof and watched as Siri deflected a blow from Aalto. Obi Wan noticed that Aalto was using a mixture of kata and probably a style all his own. Obi Wan ran to help just as Siri kicked Aalto in the stomach. Aalto recovered and pulled out a remote control, he smiled at the two Jedi. Siri grabbed Obi Wan and the two friends ran to the edge of the building just as Aalto pressed the button, activating the droids, causing them to explode. Obi Wan and Siri jumped, using the Force to stay away from the flames and the crumbling building.  
  
As they fell they spotted a speeder below them, the two of them guided their bodies just right so they were able to land in the back seat of the speeder. Obi Wan then noticed that Garen let Anakin fly. "You know, I'm getting tired of saving you two." Garen joked, causing Anakin to laugh.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Later that evening Obi Wan and Siri found themselves in front of the twelve illustrious council members, explaining why they were the cause of a historic building to collapse. Bant and Garen waited outside, hoping they weren't in too much trouble. Obi Wan glanced at Siri who was trying not to argue with the Council, as she was famous for always having to be right.  
  
"Would you care to explain to us why you ignored protocol and risked not only your lives but the lives of Padawans Bant and Garen?" Mace Windu asked, leaning his chin on his hands.  
  
Obi Wan stepped forward. "This is my doing masters, I was concerned for the safety of my apprentice and the other students so I asked the others to help me." Siri looked at him, shaking her head.  
  
Yoda cleared his throat. "Saved the children you did, thankful for that we are, but disobeyed protocol you did."  
  
"Yes master." The young knights said in unison.  
  
"Speak about a fitting punishment we will." Yoda explained, silencing Mace who was about to speak up. "Hurt no one was permanatly, healed Padawan Erin is, worse it could've been." Yoda reminded the younger Jedi.  
  
Obi Wan and Siri bowed their heads. "Yes master."  
  
"Let it happen again, you will not." Yoda told them.  
  
Obi Wan bowed and began to exit the room, he then noticed Siri still standing in the center of the circle, he stopped and waited for her to finish.  
  
"Knight Siri, more to say have you?" Yoda asked.  
  
Siri bowed her head in respect. "My masters, I wish to take on Ferus Olin as my Padawan learner." She stated.  
  
The Council glanced at each other, and Obi Wan tried to hide his smile.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Nightfall came to Courascant and Obi Wan found himself in the grand archives. He slowly approached a bronze bust of a familiar form. He gingerly ran a hand over the statue's face and felt a peace washed over him. He held Qui Gon's light saber in his hand.  
  
"Sometimes I can't believe it's been an entire year, other times it feels like a lifetime since I last talked to you." Obi Wan spoke to the bust. "I'm not going to lie, I still do miss you terribly." Obi Wan aimlessly ran his fingers over the silver cylinder in his hands. He waited for a moment in silence before speaking. "I've thought a great deal about the last promise you asked of me, and I've come to the conclusion that you planned this whole thing because I've suddenly realized that Anakin and I were meant to train together for whatever reason." He sighed. "I tried master, but I couldn't do it, I actually care for the boy."  
  
He suddenly felt a presence behind him, he turned and saw Anakin standing behind a curtain dressed in his night clothes. "Anakin? What are you doing out of bed?" Obi Wan asked.  
  
Anakin slowly walked towards Obi Wan. "I sensed that you were sad, I wanted to make sure you were ok." Anakin admitted.  
  
Obi Wan smiled, and dropped to his knees so he was eye level with the young boy. "I am ok my young apprentice, thank you."  
  
Anakin looked past Obi Wan at the bust of Qui Gon. "It's been a year." He stated, looking into Obi Wan's eyes. Obi Wan nodded a sad nod. Anakin suddenly jumped into his master's arms, wrapping his arms around Obi Wan's shoulders. Obi Wan was taken by surprised and patted Anakin on the back. Anakin let Obi Wan go and held out a small trinket. "This is for you, for your knighting anniversary I carved it out of a japoor snippet." He said with an innocent smile.  
  
Obi Wan took the small trinket out of Anakin's hands. "Thank you Anakin, I will treasure it always." Obi Wan patted Anakin on the head and rose to his feet. "It's time for bed padawan." He said and Anakin ran to the door, his bare feet patting along the tile floor. Obi Wan turned back to the bust of Qui Gon, he leaned down and kissed the forehead of the statue.  
  
Anakin turned back, waiting for his master. "Master Obi Wan, you coming?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Padawan." He said and turned away from the bust, leaving Qui Gon's light saber next to the statue.  
  
Siri and Garen watched the master and apprentice head for the nearest turbo lift, they then turned their attention to the light saber left behind.  
  
"He's going to be ok." Siri stated, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Wow, he's got a padawan, you have a padawan just imagine in a year or so maybe I'll have a wee one of my own." Garen stated.  
  
Siri looked over at her friend. "Force help us." She said, walking away.  
  
Garen watched Siri leave. "Was it something I said Tachi?" He asked and Siri continued to walk away, he shrugged to himself. "Screw this, I'm going to go watch my movie."  
  
*The End 


End file.
